Snowfall
by Mending the Sky
Summary: Sequel to Rainfall. Blazepaw and Dewpaw must deal with their parents' identities and embark on a journey to recieve StarClan's next prophecy . . . COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**WEEEEEEEEEEEE! SEQUEL! Please enjoy the sequel, guys!**

**Disclaimer: Man, I really am sick of these. I don't own Warriors. Blah, blah . . .**

The golden she-cat licked her newborn kits' heads, struggling to keep them warm. "Help," she told her mate. "They're getting cold!" Snow rested around them, blanketing the ground in its whiteness.

"You have to lick their fur the wrong way," the dark gray tom meowed, dragging his tongue over the pale gray kit, who shivered in the cold.

The she-cat licked the golden kit, who mewled pitifully and curled up as tight as he could. _Don't die, _the golden cat begged silently as she warmed the kit's fur.

When the mates had finished warming their kits, the tom liked his mate's ear. "We did it, Yellowclaw. They're healthy." He surveyed the kits suckling, nestled safely side-by-side.

"This one's not breathing, Stormsky," Yellowclaw mewed, dipping her head at the firstborn kit.

Stormsky nudged the silver tabby kit. "Stillborn," he reported.

Yellowclaw's eyes glazed over. "He went to StarClan without a name," she rasped.

Stormsky looked up at the half-moon. "How about Moonkit?" he asked, turning watery blue eyes to the kit's silver fur. "His fur is like the moon."

Yellowclaw nodded. "Yes," she agreed. "Let StarClan recieve him as Moonkit." She buried her nose in Moonkit's fur, as did Stormsky.

"This one should be called Blazekit," Yellowclaw meowed, her voice still a bit choked as she nodded at the dark golden kit. "His fur is like the blazing sun."

"Blazekit," Stormsky mewed thoughtfully. "Yeah. And this kit . . ." He licked the smallest kit, a pale gray tom, between the ears. "How about Dewkit?"

"Yes," Yellowclaw looked at the small kit. "Dewkit."

The two mates sat beside each other. "Blazekit and Dewkit," Stormsky meowed. He picked up Dewkit by the scruff of his neck. The small kit parted his jaws and squealed pitifully, squirming in his father's grasp. "I have to get back to ThunderClan," he mewed to Yellowclaw. "Dewkit can nurse with Frozenleaf and Thornfur's kits."

"All right," Yellowclaw mewed. "I'll bury Moonkit over here by the oak tree, then I'll get Blazekit to WindClan."

"I love you," Stormsky murmured through a mouthful of gray fur. He flicked his tail across Yellowclaw's flank briefly, then he raced through the undergrowth.

**First chappie done! Allegiances next! Laters!**


	2. Allegiances

**Allegiances for Snowfall. **

**Disclaimer: Warriors own don't I. I made the sentence backwards! Or . . . backwards sentence the made I! **

_Poppyfur joins the elders den and is replaced by Flamestream. Amberdapple is killed in a fox fight. Harewhisker becomes the full medicine cat. Frozenleaf and Jadeheart join the queens' den and have kits. Frozenleaf's kits become apprentices with their foster brother. Flowerpetal rejoins the warriors. Dustkit, Larkkit, and Amberkit become apprentices. Songpaw and Grasspaw become warriors. Time passes quickly, doesn't it . . . _

**ThunderClan **

Leader- Cloudstar- white she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy- Flamestream- big ginger tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat- Harewhisker- tan tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Snowpaw- white tom with blue eyes

Warriors

Foxfoot- reddish-brown tom with green eyes

Fernleaf- long-legged brown she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Darkpaw- black tom with blue eyes

Redoak- reddish-brown tom with amber eyes

Flowerpetal- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Leopardpelt- golden dappled she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Dustpaw- reddish-brown tom with green eyes

Tangleclaw- tan tom with amber eyes

Sandtail- tan she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Amberpaw- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Thornfur- black tom with blue eyes

Shadeclaw- smoky gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Dewpaw- pale gray tom with blue eyes

Longwhisker- long-legged gray she-cat with blue eyes

Thrushfeather- brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Larkpaw- small tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

Frozenleaf- white she-cat with blue eyes

Stormsky- dark gray tabby tom with bright blue eyes

Songbird- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Grassclaw- gray tom with amber eyes

Queens

Jadeheart- ginger queen with green eyes, mother of Shadeclaw's kits:

Firekit (ginger she-kit with amber eyes) + Nightkit (gray tom with green eyes)

Elders

Poppyfur- golden she-cat with blue eyes

Briarclaw- brown tom with green eyes

Russettail- brown she-cat with amber eyes

**ShadowClan**

Leader- Ivystar- dark brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy- Stonestep- big gray tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Brightfire- white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Thistlepaw- tabby tom with green eyes

Warriors

Flowerear- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Rockpaw- gray tom with blue eyes

Dawnstorm- golden she-cat with blue eyes

Hawkwhisker- tabby tom with amber eyes

Morningfrost- white she-cat with green eyes

Nightshadow- black tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Spottedpaw- golden dappled tom with blue eyes

Lilyfur- tan she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Mistpaw- light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Wildtalon- ginger tom with blue eyes

Ashclaw- light gray tom with amber eyes

Duskstorm- smoky gray she-cat with amber eyes

Queens

Rabbitstep- tabby queen with green eyes, mother of Ashclaw's kits:

Cinderkit (gray tom with blue eyes) + Barkkit (tabby tom with green eyes) + Dovekit (light gray tabby she-kit with blue eyes)

Thornpath- tabby she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Hawkwhisker's kits

Elders

Birdwing- ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

Oakbranch- big tabby tom with blue eyes; former medicine cat

Icepelt- small gray tom with blue eyes

_Hawktalon and Rowanflame die in a badger attack. Silvertail's kits become apprentices. Stripedfeather has her kits, whose foster brother becomes an apprentice. Minnowpaw and Tigerpaw become warriors. _

**WindClan**

Leader- Swiftstar- gray tom with blue eyes

Deputy- Runningfire- ginger tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Whiteleaf- white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Bluewing- blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Warriors

Mossheart- tabby she-cat with green eyes

Snowwing- white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Grasspaw- black tom with blue eyes

Grayspot- light gray she-cat with blue eyes and a darker gray spot on her back

Stoneclaw- gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Flamepaw- ginger tom with blue eyes

Crowshadow- dark gray tom with blue eyes

Silvertail- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Redwing- reddish-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Talonclaw- tan tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Swiftpaw- golden-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Goldenheart- big golden tabby tom with blue eyes

Berryleaf- light tan she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Wildpaw- ginger tom with amber eyes

Dustfall- dark tan tom with green eyes

Longstep- long-legged black she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Thornpaw- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Yellowclaw- golden she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Blazepaw- dark golden tom with green eyes

Bramblepelt- brown tom with green eyes

Minnowstream- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Tigerfur- ginger tom with black stripes and green eyes

Queens

Stripedfeather- small dappled tabby queen with green eyes, mother of Talonclaw's kits:

Hawkkit (silver tabby she-kit with white paws and chest and amber eyes) + Skykit (silver tabby she-kit with blue eyes) + Aspenkit (ginger tabby she-kit with amber eyes)

Icestream- gray she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Bramblepelt's kits

Elders

Dawnpool- golden she-cat with blue eyes

Patchcloud- big black-and-white tom with green eyes

**RiverClan**

Leader- Leafstar- tabby she-cat with green eyes

Deputy- Cinderstone- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Stripedpaw- tabby tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Mothfeather- brown tom with green eyes

Warriors

Goldenstream- golden-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Blackpaw- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mousepelt- dull brown tom with green eyes

Barkwhisker- tan she-cat with blue eyes

Willowstone- golden tom with odd green eyes

Featherstreak- dark gray she-cat with lighter gray flecks and blue eyes

Apprentice, Hazelpaw- light tan she-cat with green eyes

Smokestorm- dark gray tom with blue eyes

Fishtail- tan she-cat with green eyes

Icestripe- gray she-cat with white flecks and green eyes

Apprentice, Rosepaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Lightfang- light golden tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Thrushpaw- brown she-cat with blue eyes

Ripplepool- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mossfur- brown she-cat with green eyes

Whiteclaw- very light gray tom with blue eyes

Pineleaf- brown tom with tan flecks and green eyes

Nettleclaw- small tan tom with green eyes

Mudwhisker- brown she-cat with green eyes

Queens

Owlfur- brown queen with blue eyes, expecting Smokestorm's kits

Froststep- long-furred white queen with gray paws and blue eyes, mother of Mousepelt's kits:

Oakkit (brown tom with blue eyes) + Cloudkit (long-furred white tom with blue eyes) + Specklekit (white tom with gray flecks and green eyes) + Pebblekit (brown she-kit with green eyes)

Elders

Loudsong- big brown tom with green eyes

Rockstep- small gray she-cat with blue eyes

**It takes a long time to type down complete allegiances . . . anyway, I'll give you one chapter to read and review, then I need to update Cinder's Ash. Laters!**


	3. Darkkit

**OK, here is the first chapter of Snowfall, sequel to Rainfall! Here you go, readers!**

**Disclaimer: Swiftpaw doesn't own Warriors. Hey, she's talking in that supremely annoying third person POV! That's so cool! Swiftpaw thinks it's cool. Crap, here she goes . . . ARGH!**

White fell from the sky, covering the ground in its color. The pale gray kit ducked down, creeping up on his foster brother. The much larger black tom had more strength, but at this moment Darkkit wasn't paying attention to the gray kit behind him.

Dewkit, his big blue eyes narrowed, grinned inwardly. Today, he'd get back at Darkkit for telling him it was funny to steal Russettail's prey before she ate it. Today, Darkkit would get a face full of snow!

Dewkit, exhilirated at this thought, leaped at Darkkit's back, aiming to push the bigger kit into the snow. But just when success was right in Dewkit's paws, Darkkit whirled and met the smaller kit in midair.

Caught by surprise, Dewkit couldn't summon enough strength to defend himself. In the next instant, he was covered in snow, shivering and struggling under Darkkit's paw. "Gotcha!" Darkkit laughed, his eyes twinkling. "Seriously, stop trying to get back at me."

"Lemme up!" Dewkit grumbled, twisting ferociously but not succeeding.

Chuckling, Darkkit released his hefty paw off Dewkit's chest. Bristling, the small gray tom leaped to his paws. "You should be a medicine cat," Darkkit mewed cooly. "You're not a very good fighter."

"Shut up!" Dewkit spat. "It's just 'cause you're bigger than me. Otherwise, _you'd _be on the ground squealing!" He tore at the white stuff on the ground. "Stupid snow!"

Then Snowkit, Frozenleaf and Thornfur's other kit, padded out opf the nursery, looking like he'd just awakened from a nap. But the white kit brightened quickly. "Snow!" He leaped into a huge pile, squeaking with joy.

Purring, Darkkit joined his brother, pushing past Dewkit. The little gray tom scowled and sat down to lick the snowflakes off his pelt.

"Something wrong, Dewkit?"

Dewkit looked up into the blue eyes of Stormsky. This warrior had found him in the snow five moons ago and brought him to ThunderClan to be raised as a warrior. Dewkit knew Stormsky cared deeply for him, so he mewed truthfully,"It's Darkkit! He's better at me at everything- he's more likable, he fights better, he even hunts better!"

Stormsky nudged the small kit to his paws. "Well, you're faster," he meowed. "You have a size advantage against a big, clumsy fighter. And how do you hunt? You're kits!" His eyes twinkled with amusement.

"He caught a falling leaf and tackled it perfectly in ther middle!" Dewkit cried. Stormsky cocked his head.

"Does a falling leaf feed the Clan?"

"Well, no," Dewkit mumbled.

Stormsky put his tail on the kit's shoulder. "Then don't worry. You'll be better at something." The dark gray warrior padded away, winking at the kit.

Dewkit watched Dawkkit and Snowkit tossing flakes of pure white snow into the air with their paws. He couldn't help sigh despite Stormsky's words of encouragement.

Maybe he'd be the best someday, but Darkkit was the best right now. When would Dewkit be number one?

**I actually really enjoyed writing that chapter. Please review, peoples!**


	4. Blazepaw

**Grr, stupid computer deleting Cinder's Ash . . . I'm in a bad mood now, I wish this was a Dew chapter . . . anyway, now you get to meet Blazepaw! **

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say that I don't own Warriors? **

"Blazekit, from this moment onward you will be known as Blazepaw." Swiftstar's blue eyes met the new apprentice's green eyes. "Yellowclaw, you have been a good mother to Blazepaw. I hope you will be a great mentor as well."

Blazepaw's heart leapt as his mother padded up to him and touched her nose to his. He was finally an apprentice! He didn't have to stay in camp anymore- no more listening to the elders' stories for fun.

After the ceremony, Blazepaw turned to his mother- and his mentor. "Since I'm an apprentice, I wanna learn everything!" Blazepaw mewed. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well," Yellowclaw purred, licking her son's ear, "I was going to say go get yourself a nest set up in the apprentices' hollow. Get to know the other apprentices a bit. Then you can learn to hunt this sundown."

"Got it!" Blazepaw dipped his head and scampered towards the small, slanted cave where the apprentices slept. He ducked his head and crawled on his stomach inside.

The eldest apprentices, Swiftpaw and Wildpaw, shot looks at the new apprentice. "Welcome," Wildpaw mewed, dipping his head. Blazepaw was shocked. Were these older apprentices . . . respecting him?

"Since you're the new apprentice, you have elders duty!" Swiftpaw crowed. She darted past Blazepaw, laughing, with Wildpaw right behind her.

Blazepaw looked at the three other apprentices- Thornpaw, Grasspaw, and Flamepaw. "What's elders duty?" he asked.

"You have to check the elders for ticks during Swiftpaw and Wildpaw's duties," mumbled Grasspaw. "You might want to try and find something to stuff your ears with. . ."

"Yeah, because Patchcloud rambles on about _everything,_" mewed Flamepaw quietly. Blazepaw noticed the ginger tom, though he was moons older than Blazepaw, was about the same size. He remembered the epidemic that had affected WindClan before his birth, and how Flamepaw had been one of the sick.

"I hated elders duty," groaned Thornpaw, licking her shoulder.

Blazepaw let out a _mrrow _of amusement.

"You'll hate it too," Thornpaw promised, narrowing her eyes at him. "It won't be any different for you than it was for us."

Blazepaw stumbled over his words. "I didn't mean - anything like that- I just meant, that, er . . ."

The apprentices' eyes were all locked on his. "Um, I'm gonna, er- go," Blazepaw mumbled. He turned tail and practically flew out of the apprentices' hollow.

"Done already?" Yellowclaw asked as her son padded up to her.

"Yes," Blazepaw meowed, happiness reentering his spirit. His paws tingled with energy. "Let's go hunt!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * *

Blazepaw, the wind whipping through his fur, shot across the moorland as fast as he could, streaking after the tan rabbit. The rabbit was quick, yes, but Blazepaw was determined to make a good meal for his Clan.

Claws unsheathed, he leaped. With a squeak, the rabbit went down under the dark golden tom. Blazepaw hit it sharply on the head and the rabbit stopped squirming.

"That was a great catch!" Yellowclaw complimented. "You must have your mother's catching ability." She licked her son's ear affectionately.

Blazepaw's pelt prickled with pride. Maybe, despite having elders duty for the next half-moon, being a WindClan apprentice would be great.

"Let's head back to camp," Yellowclaw meowed. "Carry your rabbit."

Blazepaw picked up his catch and padded after his mother towards WindClan camp.

_Blazepaw. _

A voice whispered the apprentice's name. The golden tom stopped and looked around. "Huh?"

"What?" Yellowclaw turned to look at him. "Something wrong?"

"Er, no," Blazepaw stuttered. "I just thought I heard something."

"Oh. Well, hurry up, it's past sundown." Yellowclaw motioned at the darkening sky with her tail and broke into a sprint.

Blazepaw hurried after her, the rabbit hanging from his jaws. As he ran, he cast a last glance at the border with ThunderClan, a stream.

He thought he saw a gray cat standing across at him with wide blue eyes.

Blazepaw blinked, and the figure was gone. "I must be seeing things," he murmured, and he raced after Yellowclaw as fast as he could.

**Okay, that was Blazepaw! He's more of the quick learner while his brother is the sarcastic, snappy person . . . anyway, read onward peoples! I'm in a better mood now, despite my anger at the freakin' computer for deleting Cinder's Ash . . . crap, now I'm mad again. X(**


	5. Amberpaw

**Hello, peeps! Don't ask why I just said that . . . It's time for . . . =insert drum roll here= a DEW chapter! YAYS! **

**Disclaimer: Swiftpaw entered the Erins room one night while they were writing the Fourth Apprentice. She held a gun in her hand. **

**One Erin looked up and screamed. "Who the **** are you?" **

**"Someone who owns Warriors," Swiftpaw cackled, and she fired the gun. "Say hello to my little friend!" **

**"You don't own Warriors!" all three Erins screamed before they dove under the bed to escape the hail of bullets. **

The mouse was nibbling on grass, paying no attention to the gray cat behind him.

Newly-named Dewpaw crouched low and got ready to catch his first-ever prey. Snow surrounded him, making the pale gray cat fit right in to the white surroundings.

Then a snowflake landed on his nose. Of course, Dewpaw sneezed.

The mouse pricked its ears and turned towards the sound. It saw the flying blur of gray and fled. Dewpaw landed on nothing.

"Mouse dung!" he spat. He kicked at a pile of snow.

"That was right in front of you," put in Darkpaw. The black tom's mentor, Fernleaf, nudged him and Dewpaw saw her mouth, "Shh."

Dewpaw felt his pelt burning in humuliation. "You almost had it, Dewpaw," Shadeclaw muttered. Already Dewpaw could tell he was disappointed in his apprentice. The gray tom wanted to yowl in frustration. Did any cat understand?

"I'm gonna catch something," Dewpaw promised, sheathing and unsheathing his claws in the snow.

Darkpaw opened his mouth to say something rude, but Fernleaf shot him a look.

"We're going to head back to camp with Darkpaw's catches," Fernleaf meowed to Shadeclaw. The younger warrior nodded to her and studied Dewpaw, who had crouched down and was scenting the air.

Dewpaw tried to ignore Darkpaw as the black apprentice grabbed three mice from where he'd buried them.

Shadeclaw padded up beside his apprentice. "You'll get it, Dewpaw," he meowed, sensing his apprentice's anger.

"I'm not so sure," Dewpaw mumbled. He crouched down so his belly was touching the cold snow. He crawled forward and knelt behind a large, gray stone. Behind it, right by the border with WindClan, was a very plump mouse, standing there with its little whiskers twitching.

That one's as big as two of Darkpaw's! Dewpaw thought, his heart beginning to pound excitedly. He leaped forward, without thinking, and tried to tackle the mouse.

The small creature gave a squeal as Dewpaw's claws narrowly missed it. It scurried into the bushes, and Dewpaw gave chase, but he wasn't quick enough.

The gray tom shook his head and spat with frustration. Would he ever get it right?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Dewpaw, wake up!"

A sharp nudge awakened Dewpaw. "What?" he grumbled, shooting up with blazing eyes.

Amberpaw, a older ginger she-cat, blinked in shock. "Well, I guess you're too tired to go . . ." she mumbled.

"No, sorry, Amberpaw," Dewpaw muttered, giving his chest fur a few embarrassed licks. "I'm still kind of mad I didn't catch anything yesterday."

"Maybe you'll catch something today," Amberpaw encouraged. "Because Sandtail and Shadeclaw thought we should hunt together."

"Okay," Dewpaw yawned, stretching luxuriously. Then he noticed Amberpaw watching him and he straightened up, pelt burning. "Sorry," he muttered.

"It's fine." Amberpaw led the way out of camp. They stopped at the WindClan border, close to where Dewpaw had hunted the day before.

Amberpaw set down in the hunting crouch, her eyes locked on a sparrow. The bird was on the lowest branch of a willow tree, but it still looked too high for an apprentice to leap to. Dewpaw couldn't help but watch as she leaped in an attempt to catch the bird.

Amberpaw soared through the air, snagging the sparrow between her paws. Dewpaw watched in amazement as she sailed down onto the ground and pinned the sparrow into the grass. But by now it was already dead.

"That was awesome," Dewpaw breathed.

Amberpaw stared up at him. "Your turn," she meowed.

Dewpaw sighed as he scented the air for prey. He knew he'd just embarrass himself. There was barely a point in trying to catch something the way Amberpaw had just done. But nevertheless, when he smelled mouse, he dropped into the hunting crouch and crept forward through the pure white snow.

The mouse had chosen to eat right by the stream border with WindClan. The snow had begun to get slick over here, so Dewpaw made sure to keep his balance as he stealthily made his way toards his prey.

In an instant, Dewpaw sprang, targeting the mouse exactly. He landed right on it, and pride surged through his linbs. _Yes! _But then, in the slushie snow, he slipped and lost his footing. "Ah!" he cried as he rolled off the edge of land and into the icy stream.

"Dewpaw!" he heard Amberpaw yowl.

Dewpaw thrust his head abovce the water. He splashed wildly, struggling to stay afloat, but the icy water's current was strong for leaf-bare and he found himself going under.

The water was so cold Dewpaw thought he would freeze right there. He saw bubbles trickling up from where he was. He pawed towards the surface with all his strength, but it wasn't enough.

Consciousness gave up on him. Dewpaw tried to stay awake, but he couldn't. His last sensation before he blacked out was jaws latching around his scruff and pulling him up . . .

**OK, that chappie's done! Cliffie! So please review and tell me who you think saved Dewpaw, just for fun! Anyway, see ya later! I'll update again later today. Bye! **


	6. Dewpaw

**WEE! Hello, it's Swiftpaw again with an update! :D None of you guessed who saved Dewpaw . . . :( And my update is late . . . :(Anyhoo, you'll find out after the disclaimer! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS. Got it? You sure? No? Okay, I'll repeat it. mI DON'T OWN WARRIORS. You get it now? Still no? One last time. I DON'T OWN WARRIORS. Got it? No? . . . .**

Blazepaw yanked out the damp, unmoving cat from the stream border. He collapsed, panting, and stared across at the ginger she-cat who was glaring at him. "What?" he asked.

"Give Dewpaw back," she hissed.

"Well, it's not like he can swim over himself," Blazepaw mewed sharply. He surveyed the unconscious pale gray apprentice, who seemed to have slipped in the snow and fallen into the river separating WindClan territory from ThunderClan terriotory. "What kind of mouse-brain slips in the snow, anyway?" Blazepaw scoffed, pawing the white stuff nonchalantly.

"Dewpaw does," the she-cat spat. Before Blazepaw had time to react, she had leaped over the stream easily and had tackled him. "Let Dewpaw go," she hissed.

Blazepaw was infuriated. What right did this ThunderClanner have to invade his territory when her clumsy friend had fallen into the river? Angrily he kicked upward and knocked her off of him. When she landed in the snow, he reversed their positions. "You don't have any right to be on WindClan territory," Blazepaw hissed back. "It was your friend's fault he fell in the river. You should be thanking me!"

The she-cat's blue eyes bore into him as she struggled wordlessly, growling as she tried to push him off. But Blazepaw had her held down.

"Amberpaw!" rasped a voice.

Then a wet something barreled into Blazepaw's side. Startled, Blazepaw toppled off the she-cat and into the white snow. A gray blur was blindly dealing blows to his head and stomach- Dewpaw had awakened. "Don't--touch--her!" the gray apprentice spat.

Blazepaw could tell this scrawny tom hadn't had much battle training if any, so, remembering what Yellowclaw had taught him, he rolled over, taking Dewpaw with him. They became a screeching mass of fur, tooth, and claw.

"Stop!"

Both toms froze. Blazepaw looked up at the cat called Amberpaw. She glared at him and meowed, "Let Dewpaw up!"

Grudgingly, Blazepaw let his opponent up, giving him a warning nip on his hind leg as he padded beside his friend. "Why were you by WindClan territory in the first place?" he asked, trying to sound authorative.

"We were practicing hunting in the snow," Dewpaw replied, his pelt bristling. He had yet to sheathe his claws. "What do you think we were doing, admiring the snow?"

Blazepaw was caught off guard as he stared at Dewpaw. The tom's blue eyes burned like blue fire. "Have I seen you before?" he asked, cocking his head curiously.

"What?" Dewpaw frowned. "Of course not!"

"Okay," Blazepaw muttered. He dipped his head to the two ThunderClan cats and padded off, thoughts of the battle forgotten and new thoughts about Dewpaw filling his mind. Where had he seen the gray cat before?

Blazepaw turned back to see the ginger she-cat and the gray tom still watching him, their eyes revealing anger and confusion. He waved his tail in farewell.

Truthfully, he wa sorry for attacking them, but that Amberpaw had pretty much made him mad. She had jumped the border and tackled him! It was instinct to fight back!

Blazepaw shook his head of those thoughts. He focused on Dewpaw. He knew he'd seen the apprentice somewhere before, but where?

Then Blazepaw stopped in his pawsteps. He knew where he'd seen Dewpaw.

On his first day as an apprentice. When he and Yellowclaw were heading back to camp with his freshly-caught rabbit.

Dewpaw had been the cat he'd seen from across the river.

**Yeah. I know it's short, but it's all I got. It looked longer in my notebook. :P Anyway, now that it's summer, you'd think it means more updates. I'll try to update whenever, but my mom is one of those people that during the summer she **_**hates **_**it when I get on the computer a lot. So I probably can get up a chapter every couple days. :) All right, next we get a Dewpaw chappie! Yays! Later, please review! :D**


	7. Jadeheart

**Hello, I'm updating! Yay! It's a Dewpaw chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Swiftpaw padded up to Wildpaw. "Hey, if I wanted to write a fanfic, would I have to say I didn't own Warriors?" she asked. **

**Wildpaw blinked. He nodded casually, pretending he actually knew. "Of course, you moron!" he scoffed. "A newborn kit would know that." **

**Swiftpaw nodded. "OK." With that, she left, running towards Goldenheart's computer. Wildpaw just stood there. **

**"What's a fanfic?"**

Dewpaw shivered in the cold. "StarClan, it's cold!" he complained.

Harewhisker shot him an annoyed look. "Maybe if you gave yourself a good wash like Snowpaw and I directed you to, you'd be warm!" he shot back.

Dewpaw glared at the medicine cat. Then, he began to wash his soaked fur, shivering. He was in the medicine cat den, right after he and Amberpaw had returned from their odd meeting with the WindClan apprentice.

Snowpaw padded up and dropped some poppy seeds by his foster brother. "You need to sleep," he meowed, but it didn't sound like a statement; more like a question.

Dewpaw, grumpy and shivering, snapped. "Oh, do I?" he hissed. "Or do I need to go try hunting again, so I can fall into, maybe, like, a pool of mud?"

"Dewpaw!" Harewhisker snapped. "Shush and eat the poppy seeds!"

Dewpaw mumbled under his breath at the annoying medicine cat. He didn't care if they thought he was a grumpy old furball; he was basically upset he hadn't been able to catch a mouse on his second day as an apprentice.

"Um, eat the seeds," Snowpaw muttered to his foster brother. He stared at him with big round pools of blue, so Dewpaw sighed and lapped up the seeds with his tongue. His consciousness slipped, and Dewpaw fell asleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The golden tom locked eyes with Dewpaw. Dewpaw hissed and leaped at the WindClan apprentice. The green-eyed cat dodged swiftly and aimed a blow at Dewpaw's hind leg. Dewpaw's legs buckled and he collapsed.

The golden apprentice glared down on him and raised a paw. Dewpaw closed his eyes tight.

A sharp yowl awakened Dewpaw sharply. He stared around the empty medicine cat den in terror, then realized he'd been dreaming. Slowly he climbed out of the medicine cat den and peered out the door.

Jadeheart was in the clearing, yowling. Her green eyes were wide.

"What's wrong?" Shadeclaw was asking urgently, as cats began to gather around them.

"Nightkit and Firekit are gone!" Jadeheart screeched.

**Yeah, I know, super super short, but I'm gonna try and get three chappies up today so keep reading! **


	8. Moonkit

**Wee, a Blazepaw chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it? I suppose so, or else I might get sued . . . I don't own Warriors. **

Blazepaw was standing in a clearing. A river bubbled to his left, running smoothly and nearly soundlessly. Moonlight shone through the tops of the trees, making the river sparkle beautifully. Blazepaw stared around anxiously. He felt as though he were waiting for some cat. Or was some cat waiting for him?

"Blazepaw!"

Blazepaw whirled around just in time to raise his paws in defense. A silver blur barreled into his stomach and he fell lightly onto his back.

Blazepaw unsheathed his claws and growled as he sliced the air. "Whoa, don't do that!" mewed a high-pitched voice. "I was just playing!"

"What?" Blazepaw blinked a couple times and stared. The silver blur was just a silver tabby kit. The small kit looked at him with wide, shining blue eyes. "Who in StarClan are you?" Blazepaw asked, thorughly confused.

"I'm Moonkit, mouse-brain!" The kit laughed. "You'd think a cat would know his brother!"

"Moonkit?" Blazepaw studied the kit carefully. "_Brother?"_

"Yeah, I'm your brother!" Moonkit swished his tail happily, then wrapped it around his paws. "So's Dewpaw. I don't get why he doesn't like you. You're a likable cat."

"Huh?" Blazepaw's head was spinning. "But I was an only kit! I'm a pure-blooded WindClan cat!"

"What? No, no!" Moonkit's voice was amused. "Then how come Dewpaw's in ThunderClan?"

"Cause he was born there, I don't know!" Blazepaw hissed. "My mother is Yellowclaw, and my father is . . ." The apprentice trailed off. He hadn't given who his father was much thought since Yellowclaw became his mentor. She basically played both parts. "He's, um . . ."

"Go on," Moonkit urged.

"I don't know," Blazepaw sighed.

"See, you're not pure WindClan!" Moonkit cheered.

Blazepaw glared at him. "That's not a good thing! That means Yellowclaw and . . . and whoever my father was broke the warrior code!"

"Warrior code, dorriar code," Moonkit scoffed. "Sometimes other things are more important than following the rules."

"And you would know this how?" Blazepaw asked.

Moonkit locked his blue eyes onto his brother's green ones. Then, he turned and shot off through a patch of ferns.

"Hey!" Blazepaw screeched. He streaked into the bushes after him, but Moonkit had vanished. Angrily Blazepaw kept running in hope of finding the silver kit, but it was hopeless.

Blazepaw shook his head. He stared up into the light of the half-moon, letting its light wash over him. A crackling noise made him turn his head.

Dewpaw stood a couple mouse-lengths away, not meeting Blazepaw's eyes. The small gray apprentice then vanished, fading away into the breeze.

Blazepaw awoke with a start. He sat up, breathing hoarsely.

"Stop wheezing," Swiftpaw grumbled, rolling over. "I was on night patrol, mouse-brain!"

:Sorry," Blazepaw muttered. He could see the moon in the dark sky. He pictured Moonkit, blue eyes shining, telling him he wasn't pure WindClan.

He was worried now. What part did Dewpaw play in this?

A shocking thought rushed through his mind.

Was Dewpaw his brother?

**Blazepaw sure is smarter than Dewpaw, isn't he? I'm not really happy about these chappies, so I'm posting another one today as well. I'm going away to the beach for a week, so when I come back, I hope to have about 40 or 45 reviews! So REVIEW peeps! ;D **


	9. Nightkit and Firekit

**All right, back to Dewpaw. I might even get up a fourth chapter today- I'll break my old record of three in one day! Enough of me and my rants, here's another chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Seriously, you honestly completely think I own Warriors? Yay for big words! **

"What?" Shadeclaw's voice was calm, but his eyes were wide with fear. "Where are they?"

"They must have sneaked out to explore while I was making dirt," Jadeheart meowed, her eyes flashing with terror.

Cloudstar padded up to the worried queen. "We'll find your kits," she promised, nosing the ginger she-cat comfotingly. She turned to her deputy. "Flamestream, organize a couple search patrols. The rest of us will stay here in case the kits show up."

"What if ShadowClan took them?" yowled Grassclaw. "We're not on the best relationship with them right now."

"ShadowClan couldn't have sneaked in, mouse-brain," Frozenleaf hissed. "There's no scent of them in our camp!"

Humiliation prickled off Grassclaw's pelt. Why do we always want an excuse to blame ShadowClan? Dewpaw thought as he raced up to Shadeclaw. "Do you want me to go search?" he asked.

Shadeclaw locked frightened blue eyes with his apprentice. After a while he mewed, "No. I want you to stay here and help Jadeheart."

"What?" Dewpaw couldn't help but raise his voice. "But I want to help!"

Shadeclaw's eyes flashed dangerously. "Stay-here," he meowed. He streaked like a black blur towards Flamestream, who nodded and motioned towards the patrol that was leaving.

Dewpaw tore up the grass. Why me? he asked StarClan.

"See you later, Dewpaw," Darkpaw sneered as he passed, following Fernleaf out of camp. Dewpaw hissed in fury.

Without thinking, he shot out of camp behind the elders' den, wanting ferociously to do something right, to be praised.

In his angered tate, Dewpaw found himself tumbling down a steep hill and landing by a thorn bush. "Fox dung, fox dung, fox dung," he cursed as blood seeped out of a gash in his paw. He grasped the small thorn between his teeth as he had saw Snowpaw do to Dustpaw and pulled. The thorn slid right out, allowing more blood to do so. Hissing, Dewpaw began to lick it clean, ignoring the bitter taste of blood.

Then suddenly he let out a gasp and squeezed his eyes shut. Pain thobbed through his ear- it felt torn. But Dewpaw hadn't torn his ear . . .

When Dewpaw reopened his eyes, he found himself pressed against another cat's pelt. His breathing was shallow and his sight was basically blocked out by the sharp things pointing down at him. When he looked down at his paws, he saw they weren't his own mottled gray ones, but dark gray. He peered to his left to see a ginger she-kit beside him, her amber eyes wide wih fear.

"Nightkit, we have to get out!" she mewed, her voice cracked and rasping. "Jadeheart's probably worried sick!"

Dewpaw watched as Firekit pawed weakly at the thorns enclosing them. He noticed a small trickle of blood in her flank- a thorn was stuck in her ginger fur. "Stop, Firekit!" Dewpaw heard Nightkit squeak. "It's no use, we're stuck!"

Dewpaw exhaled sharply as his own mind rushed back to him. Pain had left his ear and reentered his paw. But nevertheless Dewpaw felt himself lurch to his paws and limp towards the nearest thorn bush to peek inside.

He knew Nightkit and Firekit were in a thorn bush. He just had to find out which one.

He nosed the next thorn bush gently. Then he shot bolt upright- he smelled kit-scent.

He pricked his ears, struggling to hear any noise. Finally he heard distant mewling, and he raced off in that direction.

Dewpaw stopped in a clearing. He whirled desperately, searching for the source of the mewling. He turned towards the nearest thorn bush. "Dewpaw!" a high-pitched voice called. "Help!"

"Nightkit!" Dewpaw rushed over to the bush and looked inside. "Are you all right?"

"My ear hurts!" the kit complained. His green eyes were big and scared. "ANd Firekit- she won't get up!"

Dewpaw froze. "Is she breathing?" he asked worriedly.

"Um- yeah," Nightkit meowed. "She's bleeding!"

Dewpaw pawed at the thorns, prying them away so the kits could get through. Nightkit heaved himself out of the small gap and landed on his side in the soft grass. Cautiously Dewpaw reached insider and took the unconscious Firekit by the scruff. He lowered her beside her brother.

"How'd you two get in there?" Dewpaw asked between clenched teeth as he tugged the thorn out of Firekit's side. Blood gushed out of the wound, and Dewpaw looked desperately for something to stop the bleeding.

"Well, I wanted to go hunting because I heard Larkpaw saw we were low on fresh-kill," Nightkit meowed. "Is she dead? If she's dead it's my fault! Don't be dead, Firekit!"

"She's not dead!" Dewpaw hissed irritably as he searched for cobwebs between leaves. "But she will be if we don't find some cobwebs!"

Nightkit, who was a mess of tangled gray fur and blood, swiped a paw between two twigs and dropped the cobwebs on Dewpaw's paw. The light gray apprentice pressed the cobwebs to Firekit's side and slowly the bleeding stopped.

"How'd you do that?" Nightkit asked in awe.

"I've seen Harewhisker and Snowpaw, haven't you?" Dewpaw shot back. A frightening thought rushed through his head- was he supposed to be a medicine cat?

"Hey- I scent them!"

Suddenly Dustpaw, Leopardpelt, and Foxfoot bounded into the clearing. "Dewpaw?" Foxfoot asked. "What-?"

"I found them," Dewpaw stated simply.

Then a tingling feeling spread through his limbs. _I found them, _he thought. _Not Darkpaw. Me. _

**Yeah, I really didn't like that chapter at all. Maybe you will, maybe you won't. : ( But Dewpaw gets his little bit of fame, I guess . . . :P I'm sorry this sucks. I really am. See you next time, guys . . . : ( At least it was long, right? **


	10. Yellowclaw

**Man, I am sorry those chapters sucked. Really. I am really really sorry. So maybe this chapter can make it up to you if you thought it sucked. If you didn't, well that's fine! Oh, and I have one more chapter written after this, so if you want to read it, I need 35 reviews! Please? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. I kept it simple this time.**

Blazepaw moved swiftly to the side as Grasspaw leaped at him. He aimed a blow at Grasspaw's tail, giving it a warning nip. Grasspaw hissed and slid under Blazepaw's next attack. The black apprentice was like a snake- he slithered under Blazepaw and butted into his flank.

Blazepaw's breath left him in a _whoosh. _He found himself on his back, Grasspaw's paw at his throat. "Well done," purred Snowwing. "Both of you."

"You fought well," Yellowclaw told her son. "Just be faster, all right?"

Blazepaw nodded, sucking in grateful breaths of air.

Yellowclaw tilted her head. "What's with you? You seem a little preoccupied."

"Just tired," Blazepaw lied. In truth, he'd been thinking about Dewpaw and Moonkit and the whole mess of dreams- it was affecting his training. Blazepaw didn't want that, yet he couldn't stop thinking about it.

"No, that's not it." Yellowclaw saw through his excuse. "What's wrong?"

"Can you tell me who my father was?" Blazepaw asked, keeping his voice low.

Yellowclaw hesitated. She opened her mouth to speak and murmured, "He prefers you don't know."

"How I can I even trust you if you won't even tell me my father's name?" Blazepaw's temper flared. He raised his hackles angrily.

"I'm sorry," Yellowclaw whispered. She turned and raced after the departing WindClan cats. Blazepaw spat in frustration and hurried after her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *************** * * * * * * * random stars!*** * * * **** * ******* * *

Blazepaw followed Yellowclaw, Tigerfur, and Mossheart on patrol. He glared at his mother's back. What was her problem? A cat should have the right to know who _both _his parents were, be their love forbidden or not.

Tigerfur was as excited as a kit taking its first steps out of the nursery; he was leading his first patrol. "Let's head over by the ThunderClan border," he meowed loudly, trying to sound authorative. Blazepaw inwardly rolled his eyes.

The WindClan cats were just beginning to renew the scent markers on the border when a familiar scent of mice and pine trees wafted into Blazepaw's scent glands. He twitched his whiskers and looked over the stream.

Four ThunderClan cats were approaching swiftly. Blazepaw felt his pelt prickle as he recognized Dewpaw in the patrol.

"Greetings, WindClan," a ginger tom, obviously the leader of the patrol, meowed, dipping his head.

"Hello, Flamestream," Mossheart mewed. The rest of the WindClan cats nodded their heads at the ThunderClan patrol.

"How's the prey running in WindClan?" Flamestream, the ginger tom, asked casually, tilting his head slightly.

"Good, you?" Tigerfur answered with a question of his own.

Flamestream eyed him amusedly. "We're fine."

Blazepaw felt Dewpaw's eyes on him. Until then he'd been watching the dark gray tabby tom who'd been staring at Yellowclaw. Now he met the other apprentice's eyes levelly.

Dewpaw growled audibly and lashed his tail. Yellowclaw surveyed the small tom. "And who's this?" she asked.

"This is Dewpaw, my apprentice," replied a smoky gray tom with amber eyes. "Do you have an apprentice?"

Yellowclaw's eyes flickered as she looked at Dewpaw. Then, masking her expression quickly, she beamed down at Blazepaw. "This is Blazepaw."

Dewpaw hissed at Blazepaw. His mentor shot him a look and cuffed him lightly over the ear. "Dewpaw! Apologize! Blazepaw has done nothing!"

"Sorry," Dewpaw muttered, lowering his ears, yet he didn't sound sorry at all.

Yellowclaw cocked her head curiously like an amused kit. Then she inclined her head towards the gray tabby. "Hello, Stormsky."

"Yellowclaw," the tom replied, his blue eyes locked with Yellowclaw's. He shuffled his paws.

"Well, we should go," Flamestream meowed. "Nice speaing with you all."

"You too," Tigerfur replied.

Flamestream flicked his tail, and the ThunderClan cats raced into the brush. Blazepaw noticed the cat called Stormsky shoot a look at his mother as he vanished into the frosty bushes. There was something strange in his eyes-- the same look Dawnpool and Patchcloud had as they watched Runningfire and Longstep, their kits, perform Clan duties, the same look Stripedfeather had as she looked over her three kits.

Love.

**Okey-dokey! Oh god, did I just say okey-dokey? Who says that anymore? Anyway, read on, guys, and be sure to check out my one-shot, One Fish! Please review, amazingly awesome peoples! :D **


	11. Dream

**Hey, I'm writing this as I listen to the Fray- they rock! Anyway, check out this new chappie, and thanks for the reviews! Yay for 35! This time, the goal is 50 (I'm gonna try to get another one up today). Here is your new chappie! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. Man, those get boring. **

"Ouch! Not so hard," Russettail snapped as Dewpaw pulled a large tick from behind her ear. The prickly she-cat was quite annoying in Dewpaw's opinion.

After finishing up with Russettail's ticks, Dewpaw turned to Briarclaw and Poppyfur. "Do you have any ticks?" he asked, trying to keep a sigh out of his voice.

But Briarclaw seemed to detect it anyway, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "I don't," he mewed.

"I have one on my shoulder," Poppyfur meowed. "But I can get it myself," she added as Dewpaw headed over with dull eyes.

"No, I'll get it," Dewpaw muttered. He soaked his paws in mouse bile and pressed them to the tick. It plopped right off the former deputy's shoulder.

"Thank you, Dewpaw." Poppyfur dipped her head kindly at the small apprentice. Dewpaw nodded to ThunderClans eldest cats and left their den.

The pale gray apprentice was exhausted. He'd had his first battle training session earlier that day. Darkpaw had almost busted his sides laughing when Dustpaw had pinned Dewpaw to the ground. Dewpaw's side still hurt from where the reddish-brown tom had rammed it.

He made sure to wash his paws before telling Shadeclaw he needed a nap. His mentor was happy that his apprentice was finally measuring up to the others in hunting- a plump vole had been caught clumsily, but it was a start- so he just nodded and continued speaking with Tangleclaw.

Inside the apprentices' den, Larkpaw and Amberpaw were sharing tongues. Amberpaw eyed Dewpaw as he curled up in his nest, grateful for its soft feeling. His eyes closed immediately.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

In Dewpaw's dream, it was silent. The sky was dark, and Dewpaw could see no stars when he gazed upward.

"Hi, brother!"

The high-pitched greeting cut the air like a sharp claw. Dewpaw, ears pricked, turned quickly towards the sound.

A silver tabby kit with his tail wrapped around his paws blinked at him with wide blue eyes. Beside the kit stood . . .

"You!" Dewpaw hissed at Blazepaw, lashing his tail angrily.

"Hey, Dewpaw!" the kit meowed. "Don't be mean! I'm Moonkit! And this is Blazepaw!"

"We've met," murmured Blazepaw.

"What are _you _doing here?" Dewpaw spat. He whirled to Moonkit. "What is _he _doing here in my dream?"

"Technically, we're both dreaming," Blazepaw put in.

"Shut up!" Dewpaw's eyes burned furiously and he raised his hackles.

"I had to join you two together," Moonkit mewed. "Let me tell you, it's hard to connect to two cats' dreams at the same time."

Dewpaw rolled his eyes. Stormsky had told him there had been a stillborn kit frozen beside him, who he had called Moonkit. Dewpaw wouldn't be surprised if this small kit was his brother, the same kit who'd been his littermate for a couple heartbeats.

"Why'd you have to join us together?" Blazepaw asked. Dewpaw shot a glare at him. Moonkit's eyes clouded. "You have to realize who you are," he answered. His blue eyes were unfocused.

Dewpaw exhaled sharply. "Yeah, um, let's see. I'm Dewpaw, apprentice of ThunderClan. I'm the smallest apprentice who every cat is right to underestimate. Stormsky found me as a kit with you, in the snow." He cleared his throat and felt his pelt prickle as Blazepaw narrowed his eyes at him.

Moonkit's eyes cleared and the silver tabby kit began to laugh. "You actually believe that?"

Dewpaw's heart threatened to leap out of his throat, but he remained silent. What did Moonkit mean?

Moonkit continued onward. "Stormsky's your _father. _Mine and Blazepaw's too."

"What? You're not serious!" Dewpaw cried, his shocked voice echoing throughout the void.

At the same time, Blazepaw blurted, "I knew it!" Then the golden tom took on a thoughtful expression and he mewed, "That means Yellowclaw is his mom!"

"Who's Yellowclaw?" Dewpaw's shock was broken for a split second as he heard the unfamiliar name.

"And that means we're brothers," Blazepaw continued slowly. He locked eyes with Dewpaw.

Realization rose over the young apprentice like the sun over the trees. "No way," he hissed loudly.

Moonkit and Blazepaw whirled at him. "It's _is _true," Blazepaw meowed, his voice full of truth. "I get it now!"

"No, it's not true," Dewpaw protested. "You're _not _my brother, Stormsky is _not _my father, and none of this is real! I don't believe any of it!"

With that, he squeezed his eyes shut and rushed into the undergrowth, forcing his dream to end.

**And the amazingly awesome people called reviewers think . . . . .? Good, bad, okay? Whatever you think, just leave a review! Next is a Blazepaw chapter! **


	12. Truths

**Weeee . . . sorry I haven't updated, I have been on vacation and I recently had a birthday party for MEEEE! So, here I am, back with the next chappie of Snowfall. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me: I own Warriors! **

**Erins: =turn around with menacing glares and handguns pointed at me=**

**Me: Correction, I don't! **

Above Blazepaw, the full moon shone. Blazepaw was at his first-ever Gathering. Around him were two other apprentices, carrying the RiverClan and ShadowClan scents. They were discussing what they thought warrior names should be, but Blazepaw barely heard any of it.

He was too busy looking for Dewpaw.

Moonkit had told him they needed to get along, or else . . . and he'd left it at that just to get Blazepaw thinking.

Now that Blazepaw knew Dewpaw was his brother, all he needed to do was prove it to the ThunderClan apprentice.

"What do you want your warrior name to be, Blazepaw?"

Blazepaw turned to see Stripedpaw, the RiverClan tom, and Mistpw, the ShadowClan she-cat staring at him intently.

"Oh, um . . ." Blazepaw stuttered. "Um . . . Blazepelt, maybe?"

Stripedpaw nodded. "Cool. Mistpaw?"

"Mistfire sounds really cool to be," the ShadowClan apprentice mewed quietly.

Blazepaw turned away from them, searching for his mother. Yellowclaw had told him to go and meet some of the other apprentices, but all he wanted to do was sort things out with Blazepaw. He knew something was very important- and he was dying to know what it was.

"Hey! What's your name?" Blazepaw turned to see Stripedpaw looking past him. "Come on, don't be shy!"

The tangy scent of ThunderClan filled Blazepaw's scent glands. He looked over his shoulder to where Stripedpaw's eyes were focused.

Dewpaw had been trying to slink past them. Obviously he hadn't wanted to be caught by Blazepaw. Reluctantly, it seemed, he headed towards the group of apprentices. "I'm not shy," he muttered.

"Then tell us your name!" Stripedpaw meowed happily.

"Dewpaw," the gray tom grumbled.

"I'm Stripedpaw," the RiverClan tabby declared.

Dewpaw rolled his eyes. Blazepaw saw Mistpaw stifle a snort.

"Hey, can I speak to you in private?" Blazepaw asked politely to Dewpaw.

"No."

"Thanks. Come on over here." Blazepaw bumped Dewpaw in the flank and led him behind some bushes.

"What do you want?" Dewpaw growled once they were both safely hidden behind the green leaves. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"No, I can't," Blazepaw retorted. "I'm your brother, and-"

"You're not my brother!" Dewpaw raised his voice angrily. "Just-get away!" He turned to run, but Blazepaw managed to grab his tail between his jaws carefully.

"Let go of me!" Dewpaw hissed.

"No, listen," Blazepaw mewed, releasing his brother's tail.

"I'm not listening to you!" Dewpaw snapped.

"No, I mean _listen," _Blazepaw replied. He pricked his ears.

"Stormsky, I think Blazepaw suspects of . . . us." _That's Yellowclaw! _Blazepaw realized. His heart leapt.

"If he figures it out, tell him," sighed another voice. "Dewpaw's been giving me the cold paws since a couple sunrises ago . . . I think he's curious too." Blazepaw watched Dewpaw's pelt begin to bristle.

Blazepaw felt anger flush through his pelt. "They lied!" he seethed. "Yellowclaw and this . . . Stormsky- they lied to us!"

"Shut up, mouse-brain!" Dewpaw hissed.

Suddenly a dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes poked his head through the bushes. "Oh, hi Dewpaw!" He put on an energetic expression. "Enjoying your first Gathering?" His eyes surveyed Blazepaw. "Already found a friend, eh?"

"Not a friend," Dewpaw meowed. "He's supposedly my brother."

Stormsky's peppy face disappeared immediately. "Oh . . . really?"

"Cut the act, Stormsky." Yellowclaw padded out from the bushes. "They know."

"Why'd you lie, Yellowclaw?" Blazepaw asked. "I mean, I know it's against the warrior code . . . but still!"

Dewpaw rolled his eyes. "Come on, it can't be real, though," he mewed. "It was obviously, just, like . . . an accident, maybe?"

Stormsky, Yellowclaw and Blazepaw all stared at him. Dewpaw lowered his ears and raised his hackles. Blazepaw could tell he was humiliated. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"All right, all right," Stormsky sighed. "I suppose you figured it out . . . but you have to promise not to tell!"

"You won't right?" There was a hint of fear in Yellowclaw's eyes.

"Of course not!" Blazepaw exclaimed. "You're my parents!"

Dewpaw muttered something about not telling as well.

Relief showed in both cats' eyes, and Blazepaw could see that Dewpaw's 'accident' theory wasn't real. Both cats both loved each other dearly; even grumpy Dewpaw could see that.

"Welcome to the Gathering!" Swiftstar's yowl alerted the four cats that the Gathering had begun. As they slunk back to watch, Swiftstar began to speak.

"We have appointed a new apprentice, Blazepaw," Swiftstar mewed. "Also, Stripedfeather had three healthy kits. . . "

The rest of the Gathering continued onward. Blazepaw paid attention with wide green eyes. He watched Stormsky and Dewpaw look up at the leaders, from time to time meowing something to each other. Blazepaw then stared over at his mother, who was watching him. He nodded at her. Somehow, the shock of being a forbidden kit didn't . . . shock him.

Moonkit wasn't lying, he thought. I wonder what else he was going to tell me before Dewpaw left on us . . .

Suddenly words struck into Blazepaw's mind.

"We suspect WindClan of prey-stealing!"

His head snapped upward towards the leaders.

He saw Cloudstar glaring furiously at Swiftstar.

"WindClan did no such thing!" Swiftstar hissed, his tail lashing angrily. "How dare you accuse us of that!"

"We found a dead rabbit lying on our sidew of the stream," Cloudstar mewed, her eyes narrowed. "Every cat knows that WindClan hunts rabbits the best."

Cries of outrage burst from the WindClan cats. Blazepaw felt a growl rising in his throat.

"We didn't steal any ThunderClan prey," Swiftstar meowed calmly, looking straight into Cloudstar's eyes. "I swear to StarClan."

The two leaders held their gazes. Then, without taking her eyes off Swiftstar, Cloudstar mewed steadily, "The Gathering is over."

Blazepaw felt like he was falling. There was an odd feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach, and he couldn't help but look over his shoulder a few times as WindClan headed back to camp.

**Dun dun dur . . . I will try to update again today if I get the time . . . :P So just hold on a little while longer! **


	13. Mistake

**Hey, I'm back with the next chapter! Thanks to all the loyal reviewers! Sorry, I had the accurssed writers' block and I couldn't figure out how to begin this chappie . . . Oh, and my goal for this whole story is 150 reviews! Just so you know! And I have profile news: I have a poll up for Dewpaw's warrior name. I already have Blazepaw's decided, so you get to vote for Dewpaw's! Now, enough ranting! READ! Wow, too many exclamation points . . . reminds me of that horrible story I read a couple weeks ago . . .**

**Disclaimer: Ieth don'teth owneth Warriorseth (Geek-speak for I don't own Warriors. Gaspeth!)**

"This is gonna be great!" Darkpaw tore up the grass beneath him. "My first battle! And it gets to be with scrawny old WindClan!"

Dewpaw watched his foster brother sheath and unsheath his long, sharp claws. He remained quiet and shook his head.

"What?" Darkpaw narrowed his eyes at the smaller gray tom. He butted him in the shoulder, causing Dewpaw to stumble a bit. "You scared?"

"No," Dewpaw shot back. "Just a bit nervous."

"You're scared," Darkpaw scoffed. He rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna go talk to Dustpaw. He's brave."

Dewpaw made a face at the black tom's retreating back. He felt eyes on him and saw Amberpaw staring at him. "What?" he growled at her.

"It's okay to be scared," she mewed quietly, padding over to stand beside the smaller apprentice. "I'm scared."

Dewpaw exhaled sharply. "But you've battled before. You have more skills. I can barely catch a mouse."

"Don't get so down on yourself." Amberpaw nudged his shoulder. "You'll fight great. We're gonna teach WindClan a lesson for stealing our prey!"

"Yeah, sure," Dewpaw mumbled inaudibly. He pictured Blazepaw and his mother, Yellowclaw or whatever. How could he hurt his family, even if they were a rival Clan?

**************************************************************************************************************************************

The sun had just begun to set over the moorland. Dewpaw felt his heart pounding as he followed virtually all of ThunderClan (minus the kits, queen, and elders) as they crept through WindClan territory. The tall grass hid them completely.

All around, him, Dewpaw could sense his Clanmates, creeping stealthily towards WindClan camp-towards Yellowclaw and Blazepaw, Dewpaw realized. He winced - _I shouldn't of thought that. _Dewpaw had felt fear before, like when Darkpaw had attacked him in battle training, but this fear- it was stronger. It was forming a hollow pit in his stomach. Dewpaw didn't like it.

Dewpaw tensed as a cat brushed by him- it was just Grassclaw. The new warrior tilted his head.

They had reached WindClan camp.

Dewpaw saw two cats standing guard- two new warriors, he guessed. Their eyes were gleaming happily- _not for long, _Dewpaw thought bitterly.

It all happened so fast. Redoak and Foxfoot approached the guards. They were so low to the ground even Dewpaw could barely see them. Then, as one, they leaped. The guards were thoroughly surprised and barely had time to yowl in fury and fear as they went down.

Dewpaw, barreled past one of the guards and into WindClan camp. Already Swiftstar was out of his den, yowling for his warriors and apprentices to come forth and fight. The gray leader's blue eyes were wide, but his pelt was bristling and his claws were unsheathed- he was ready to fight.

The rest of ThunderClan rushed into WindClan camp just as about four warriors exited their den.

"ThunderClan!" spat one, and he leapt at Sandtail. The she-cat went down hissing, her eyes raging.

Now every cat was alerted. The battle came to life. Dewpaw's mind raced- he smelled fear, anger, excitement, confusion- then he went down under a tan she-cat.

The WindClan warrior's expression was furious. Dewpaw struggled under her grasp, trying to get free but not intending to hurt her. Her green eyes bored into his, and then she struck his head.

Dewpaw's thoughts were frazzled and he was momentarily stunned. He went limp. This caused the she-cat to sink her teeth into his shoulder.

Dewpaw let out a pained screech, then kicked up his legs into her stomach. Her breath left her chest and she retreated.

Dewpaw climbed to his paws and shook his head. His shoulder was bleeding freely, and he was dizzy with pain. He looked around desperately for Blazepaw and spotted him fighting hard against Dustpaw. The reddish-brown apprentice had more experience, and he easily knocked Blazepaw aside. Dewpaw's stomach lurched- he hadn't ever really liked Blazepaw, but seeing as they were related--

Before Dewpaw could run over to help his brother, he was barrelled over by the female guard. Her blue eyes were furious. "How dare you attack us!" she hissed.

"It's not my fault!" If there was one thing Dewpaw hated, it was being accused of things. He tucked his hind legs up and rolled over with a mighty grunt. The WindClan cat was thrown off him and she retreated with a mighty hiss. Dewpaw bounded away, his eyes wild.

Suddenly a sharp yowl silenced all the cats. Dewpaw swung around to see what was going on-- Cloudstar and Swiftstar were glaring at each other. "ThunderClan, retreat," Cloudstar mewed, her voice showing remorse and guilt. "We have made a mistake."

Mumbles spread through the crowd. "No, really!" yowled one WindClan cat.

"It was not WindClan that stole our prey," Cloudstar meowed, her voice ringing out clearly over the silent WindClan camp. "It was a rogue who passed through WindClan territory and caught their scent. Swiftstar told me of him just now. Why he failed to tell us at the Gathering, I do not know." The white leader turned directly to Swiftstar. She dipped her head. "My Clan and I are deeply sorry."

Swiftstar's expression wasn't angry, more amused. "Mistakes are made," he mewed quietly. "You are forgiven."

Cloudstar's eyes shone with gratitude, and she flicked her tail at ThunderClan. Dewpaw's Clan began to trickle out of WindClan camp, the injured limping. As Dewpaw passed Blazepaw, the golden apprentice scowled at him, his green eyes showing dislike. Fury spread through Dewpaw's body, threatening to come out in the form of a paw swipe to Blazepaw's head.

As ThunderClan trekked back towards their camp, Dewpaw realized just how much his head ached from where he'd fallen. All he wanted to do was curl up in his nest back at ThunderClan and sleep.

**I'm not very happy with that chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. Naughty Cloudstar, you messed up there! Vote on the poll, please! LATERS! **


	14. Nightwind

**OK, just so you all know, I am NOT copying flareon200. It may be similar, but I am not looking at her story while I write or anything like that- I have never cheated in my life and I don't intend to start now. **

**Now, on a happy note, I have 60 reviews! At least I did when I checked today . . . **

**Disclaimer: This is chapter 14, of the 2nd book, and I don't own Warriors yet! Why do you keep asking me? **

"Ow!" Blazepaw heard Wildpaw- no, Wild_heart, _screech as Whiteleaf pressed cobwebs to his injured shoulder. The golden apprentice felt sorry for Wildheart and Swiftpaw- Swift_stream_, he reminded himself. They had been attacked on the night of their vigil, and they were the first to be hurt.

Blazepaw's front paw had been sprained in the battle. He was still fuming that ThunderClan had accused them of prey-stealing, much less attacked them. Why didn't Swiftstar tell them at the Gathering? His mind was racing. Did he think the rogue would come back?

"Blazepaw." Blazepaw looked up to see Bluewing looking at him wearily. "Comfrey," he mewed. "Your paw's fractured. Not badly, but it's fractured."

"How will I train?" Blazepaw cried. He knew that fractured meant broken, and that would definitely keep him from warrior training.

Bluewing glared at him in an uncharacteristic look of anger. "It'll heal with time," he snapped. "Hold out your paw."

Sighing, Blazepaw held out the awkwardly bent paw. He closed his eyes happily as the pain ebbed away to a slight tingling. "Thanks, Bluewing," he mumbled.

The blue-gray tom muttered something through a mouthful of herbs. Blazepaw sighed again. This would put off his training for a least a moon!

"Stop sighing," Swiftstream hissed at him. "I'm trying to sleep here!"

Blazepaw glared at her and opened his mouth to retort, but his former denmate looked so pitiful with her cut shoulder and unkempt fur that he decided to just let the remark go. Right now he needed to let everything go. '

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Moonkit stood in front of Blazepaw. "Now what?" Blazepaw complained. "This isn't a good time for mysterious StarClan dreams."

"Well, you're gonna have to make time," Moonkit mewed. "Because I have a message for you." Suddenly his eyes glowed a cold, unnatural blue and he rasped in an ancient voice, "A golden storm will strike, and four will make the journey of a lifetime."

Blazepaw's ears pricked. "What?"

Moonkit's eyes rolled back in his head and he began to topple over. Blazepaw rushewd to his side and steadied him. "Whoa," murmured Moonkit. "I didn't think telling my first prophecy would be so hard . . ."

Blazepaw rolled his eyes. "Are you OK?" he asked.

"Fine." Moonkit gave his chest fur a few self-conscious licks. "Now, I assume you know what you have to do, right?"

"Huh?" Blazepaw stared at the silver tabby kit.

Moonkit sighed and fixed Blazepaw with his icy blue stare. "Dewpaw needs to know of this too," he meowed.

"So . . . I tell him at the next Gathering?" Blazepaw asked, waving his tail unconsciously.

"No!" Moonkit's eyes flashed. Blazepaw stepped back as the black void was illuminated in a flash of lightning. He had never seen Moonkit angry. "That's not it!"

"Moonkit, calm yourself."

A new voice spoke. A she-cat's. Blazepaw watched as a path of stars stretched down from above, and a dark gray she-cat padded down. Blazepaw just gaped. She looked just like Stormsky!

"I am Nightwind, mother of Stormsky and Icestream," she mewed, her voice echoing lightly around the pitch-black space. "I was Whiteleaf's mentor."

"You had forbidden kits!" Blazepaw blurted.

Nightwind's eyes flashed, but she said nothing. Moonkit nudged the dark she-cat and murmured something in her ear. Nightwind nodded and focused her clear blue eyes on Blazepaw. "We all make mistakes," she meowed. "Mine was having kits. Stormsky and your mother made that same mistake. Cloudstar made a mistake when she attacked WindClan. So did Leafpool and Crowfeather, Jayfeather and Cinderheart- and many other cats." Nightwind paused, watching amusedly as Blazepaw's eyes grew wider at the mention of these legendary cats.

"You and Dewpaw will encounter many hardships- injuries, power, love- maybe even death."

Blazepaw tensed. "Death?"

Moonkit opened his mouth to say something, but Nightwind shushed him before he could speak. The starry medicine cat looked right at Blazepaw. "You must go to Dewpaw, tomorrow night, and leave for your journey."

"What journey?" Blazepaw asked. "Where are Dewpaw and I going?"

"To an ancient, sacred place," Nightwind meowed. "The answers are waiting." The she-cat vanished, becoming transparent, and Moonkit went with her.

**Tada! It was shorter than most chapters, but I liked it . . . . . . . . . . . . wee for little dots! Anyway, next update tomorrow, or maybe even today . . . . after my dentist appointment . . X( I don't like the dentist. . . . later people! Vote on the poll and please leave a review! **


	15. Journey

**Hey, I'm back again . . . . . witha late update :P . . . all right, I'm serious this time! I need 72 reviews for an update! PLEASE? Pretty please with sprinkles on top?**

**Disclaimer: Guess which cat is here to help me say I don't own Warriors!**

**Swiftpaw: Whoa! It's Jayfeather! **

**Jayfeather: What the heck? Who are you? **

**Swiftpaw: I'll give you a hint: I own Warriors. **

**Jayfeather: Erin? **

**Swiftpaw: No, you dimwit! Do I look like Erin Hunter to you? **

**Jayfeather: Actually, to me, you look like a spotted hippo with wings. **

**Swiftpaw: What? Oh, right . . . wait, how do you know about hippos? **

**Jayfeather: =turns to where he thinks the readers are but is actually facing the wrong way= This crazy mouse-brain doesn't own Warriors. **

**Swiftpaw: You're facing the wrong way, you idiot. **

**Jayfeather: Shut up or I'll "accidentally" give you the wrong herb. **

**Swiftpaw: OK. **

Dewpaw sat in the rain.

The gray tom was staring at the pale gray sky, with the darker clouds drifting softly over the sky. He was sitting in the center of camp, his face upturned towards the gleaming stars that beamed down even through the rain. Why was he sitting in the rain?

He liked how it felt running through his fur. It felt . . . peaceful. Dewpaw felt like an idiot, just standing there. Darkpaw had already made fun of him for getting his fur all wet and had ranted on about he was going to get the apprentices' den all soaked, but Dewpaw hadn't paid attention. Now he closed his eyes, letting the rain pour down on him.

"What are you doing out here?"

Dewpaw's eyes snapped open. Amberpaw was sitting next to him, her blue eyes staring right at him. Dewpaw looked away. "I'm not doing anything," he mumbled. "Go away."

Amberpaw looked stricken. "Well, you seem upset," she persisted. "I was just wondering why you were out here alone."

"I'm not alone anymore," Dewpaw grumbled. He shivered.

"See, you're cold," Amberpaw mewed. "You need to go in."

"No, I don't," Dewpaw shot back. His peace was shattered. Could he not have just a bit of silence and time for himself? "You're not my mother!"

Amberpaw backed away. "I'll leave, then," she mumbled, and she padded off, away from Dewpaw. The gray tom rolled his eyes and tried to find his peace again, but it was gone.

Dewpaw stared up into the stars. Where were his warrior ancestors? Were they even watching him? Did they care about him, or was he just another simple apprentice?

"There's something special about me," he told himself. "I don't know what it is, but there's something important only I can do. I just have to figure out what it is."

He sprinted towards Stormsky, who was guarding the entrance. "Can I go hunt?" he asked, shaking raindrops from his eyes.

Stormsky gave him a confused look. He wasn't very wet; he was sheltered by the trees' long branches and leaves. "Why would you want to hunt now?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "The storm has probably scared all the prey into their shelters, so it'd be hard to catch much."

"Can I just try?" Dewpaw cut him off.

Stormsky surveyed his son, and then gave a short, curt nod.

A couple heartbeats later, Dewpaw was racing through the drizzling forest. He wasn't really thinking about where he was going, but before he knew it, he was almost in ShadowClan territory.

Dewpaw could still smell ShadowClan's scent of toads and darkness even in the rain- he wrinkled his nose and stepped back. "How can they stand to live in there?" he asked aloud.

Suddenly a wet blur barreled into his flank. "Whoa!" Dewpaw cried as he fell onto the muddy ground, rolling with the other cat.

"Foxdung," the other cat spat. "Oh . . . Dewpaw?"

"Blazepaw?" Dewpaw narrowed his eyes and shoved the golden tom off of him. "What are you doing here?" He took in the WindClan apprentice's appearance: his usually golden pelt was covered in mud and was dripping wet. He raised his hackles. "Can you just go away?"

Blazepaw sneezed. Dewpaw hissed and stepped back. "Well, no." Blazepaw gave a little sniff. "I got a dream last night. This cat- Stormsky's mother, told me I had to journey with you and two other cats. It-it was a prophecy."

"Who cares about a stupid prophecy?" Dewpaw scoffed.

"Well, it's a sign from StarClan," Blazepaw retorted, narrowing his eyes to green slits. "All cats have to obey StarClan and their code!"

"Oh, do we?" Dewpaw hissed. "Look at us! We're the kits of a ThunderClan tom and a WindClan she-cat! Our parents broke the warrior code. They didn't listen to StarClan's code! Who says we have to?" He shook mud off his pelt.

Blazepaw had no answer. Take that, Dewpaw thought triumphantly. "I'm not going on any stupid journey with you, _brother_," he declared.

"You have to!" Blazepaw insisted, his eyes pleading. "Come on, Dewpaw, I know this is important! I can feel it!" Seeing the gray tom's doubtful expression, he added desperately, "Trust me."

"Trust you?" Dewpaw laughed. "Trust _you_? I don't think so."

Blazepaw sighed, his tail drooping. Then his eyes set afire. "You have to come!" he snapped. "StarClan told me!"

Dewpaw opened his mouth to retort, then suddenly he collapsed into a shivering gray heap.

"Dewpaw!" Blazepaw raced over to him and bent down worriedly. The apprentice's eyes were glazed over, looking like ice. "Dewpaw, snap out of it!"

Dewpaw shuddered in response. "No, don't," he stuttered. "Don't go . . . please . . ."

"What?" Blazepaw frowned. "Who are you talking to?" He glanced around- he couldn't see or scent any other cat. He looked back to Dewpaw and saw that his brother's eyes were faraway, distant.

"No!" Dewpaw screamed. "Wake up!"

Blazepaw scurried backwards like a frightened squirrel. What in StarClan's name was Dewpaw shrieking about?

Suddenly Dewpaw relaxed. He blinked and let out a shaky breath.

"Are you OK?" Blazepaw asked quietly.

Dewpaw sat up. His eyes were wide and frightened, an expression that didn't look right on him. "I saw . . . a death," he mewed shakily. "It-it felt so . . . real." His voice was choked.

"What?" Blazepaw padded over and sat beside the small gray tom. "Who was it?" His heart was pounding. Had Dewpaw seen him die?

"I-I don't know," Dewpaw whispered, shivering. "But I f-felt like-like I knew who it was." Then he stood up and faced Blazepaw with brilliant blue eyes. "I'll go wth you."

Blazepaw pretended he wasn't confused at Dewpaw's sudden outburst and decision. "OK," he mewed. "Let's go."

"Not without me."

Both toms whirled at the new voice to see a familiar she-cat step out of the bushes. Her blue eyes gleamed with a determined light, and she looked at them fiercely. Dewpaw spoke, his voice with a confused air.

"Amberpaw?"

**That chapter was fun to write- about Dewpaw in the rain and stuff. So I hope you enjoyed it as well! Next chapter coming soon! Please review, guys- I need 72! Later, awesome people! : ) **


	16. Feather

**Hahaha! YAY for 72! Thanks, guys! The poll is CLOSED! Now, I have something for you guys: Tell me what your favorite brother is: Dewpaw or Blazepaw. I just want to know! **

**Disclaimer: Guess who's here . . . **

**Swiftpaw: Hollyleaf, do the disclaimer. **

**Hollyleaf: =gasps= I can't! It might be against the warrior code! **

**Swiftpaw: It's against the warrior code if you don't do it. **

**Hollyleaf: AH! Swiftpaw doesn't own Warriors! Forgive me, StarClan, PLEASE! **

**Swiftpaw: Idiot. **

Dawn was just beginning to rise over the moorland Blazepaw, Dewpaw, and Amberpaw were padding through. It looked painfully like WindClan territory; Blazepaw's heart ached as he thought of his mother, who would go to fetch him for training and find nothing.

He put that thought out of his mind and instead focused on his companions.

Amberpaw was trotting at an average pace, keeping her eyes on her ginger paws. From time to time she would sneak glances at Dewpaw, who she seemed to be worried about.

Dewpaw was padding a few tail-lengths away from the other apprentices, muttering under his breath. He was obviously still shaken up a bit from his odd vision.

Blazepaw watched as Amberpaw shot another look towards the small gray tom, then slowed his pace to match hers. "He's fine," he assured her. "Just a bit shaken up."

"He doesn't look shaken up," Amberpaw mewed, not looking at the WindClan tom. "He looks scared out of his fur."

Dewpaw's ears pricked and Blazepaw accelerated quickly. Dewpaw narrowed his eyes at them. "I'm fine," he hissed. "Stop worrying about me!" He lashed his tail angrily.

Amberpaw shook her head. "Dewpaw, you just seem . . . " She was at a loss for words.

"What?" Dewpaw retorted. Blazepaw winced- he wished he knew how to calm his brother.

". . . . Off," Amberpaw mewed.

Dewpaw shook his head in frustration. "Nothing's off," he hissed.

Blazepaw's temper flared and he snapped at the gray tom, "Calm down! Stop getting mad at everything!"

Dewpaw stopped and the others stopped with him. Dewpaw glared at them with blazing blue eyes, and for a moment Blazepaw thought his brother would attack him. "Calm down?" he meowed, his voice rising in hoarse anger. "Calm down? I got a vision of a cat _dying _and you want me to calm down? I don't want any of you to die, no matter how stupid you can be!" His eyes raked over them. "I wish I'd never come on this journey! Who cares about StarClan!" He continued walking.

Silence rested between the cats for a little bit- none of them dared to speak.

Finally Amberpaw meowed quietly, "Dewpaw, we're sorry-"

"I don't need your pity." Dewpaw's heated voice stung Blazepaw. He was tempted to claw the angry tom across the ears, but when he saw Amberpaw's watery blue eyes, he stopped and tried to comfort her.

He pressed his flank to hers and mewed awkwardly, "Um, it'll be OK . . ."

She stepped away.

**( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) something goes here . . . oh right! ( ) ( )( () () () ( )( ( )( ()()() (( )) (( )) (( )) (( )))***

"Let's stop and hunt."

Blazepaw's leader-like voice broke the cool air as the sun went down. Amberpaw had resorted to a lump of sad ginger fur, and Dewpaw was angry and distant. Everything was falling apart already, and the journey had barely begun. Blazepaw shook his head.

To show they needed to hunt, he chased after the source of a squeak. A couple heartbeats later, a freshly caught rabbit hung from his jaws.

Amberpaw already had two mice. Dewpaw was nowhere to be seen. Blazepaw's heart leapt as he heard a yowl from nearby. He raced towards the noise, Amberpaw right beside him.

They dove through a patch of heather, and there they saw Dewpaw wrestling with a white she-cat. She had to be about their age.

Snarling, Blazepaw bunched is hind legs, prepared to spring. But Amberpaw beat him to it. In a flash she was on the attacker, her claws tearing at any bit of flesh she could reach. Blazepaw cast her a cautious glance, then darted over to Dewpaw.

The gray tom's eyes were glazed over again. His mouth was moving as if he was trying to speak, but he couldn't form any words. "Dewpaw, talk to me!" Blazepaw waved a paw in front of his brother's eyes.

Dewpaw's whiskers twitched and he let out an anguished cry. Blazepaw jolted and let out a yowl as the white she-cat knocked him over.

He thought she was attacking him, but it turned out Amberpaw had thrown her there. Now Amberpaw held a paw at the cat's throat as Blazepaw scrambled to his paws.

"Who are you?" Amberpaw's voice was harsh, and Blazepaw was shocked to know she could sound that threatening.

The white cat choked, blood leaking from a torn ear.

"Answer me!" Amberpaw bared her teeth.

"My name is Feather." The cat managed to sound brave, but her green eyes were wide with fear.

"Get away," Amberpaw hissed, releasing her hold. "Don't come near us again."

Feather scrambled to her paws and limped quickly away from them, but suddenly she stopped.

"Feather!" Dewpaw had risen unsteadily to his paws. "You have to stay!"

Feather narrowed her eyes at him, and Amberpaw was visibly stunned. "She just attacked you, and you want her to come with us?" Blazepaw asked, thoroughly confused.

Dewpaw stared at them. "She has to! Don't you get it?"

"Um, no," Blazepaw meowed.

"She's the fourth cat!" Dewpaw hissed. "Your so-called prophecy? Four cats! Feather has to be the fourth!"

"But she's a rogue!" Amberpaw protested. "And a few heartbeats ago, she was trying to kill you!"

"Trust me," Dewpaw meowed, meeting their eyes steadily. "And she might have knowledge of how to get through here to wherever we're supposed to go. She propbably knows how to get around."

Amberpaw was seething, but Blazepaw could see where his brother was coming from. "All right," he meowed hesitantly. "Feather can stay."

Dewpaw's eyes flashed triumphantly, and Blazepaw got the feeling he'd just caused his brother more pain than he;d ever imagine.

**All righty! I'm not satisfied with that chapter, so I'm gonna try to get up a Dewpaw chapter either later today or tomorrow. Why did Dewpaw want Feather to stay? What are his reasons? And who do you think Blazepaw and Dewpaw will end up with? Tell me in a review? I know that was a bit rushed . . . I'm sorry. :P **


	17. Thoughts and Questing

**Hey! Sorry this has taken so long, guys . . . this got deleted twice and I had to freakin' rewrite it . . . and that is not fun . . . . anyway, you guys have been waiting a while now, so I'll just cut the rant and give you the chapter! Dewpaw's POV, people!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, dang it, I got her. . . **

**Ferncloud: Can I go see Dustpelt now? **

**Swiftpaw: So you can mate again and have your bazillionth litter of kits? **

**Ferncloud: I just want to see him. **

**Swiftpaw: Then say it. **

**Ferncloud: Dustpelt is so hot! **

**Swiftpaw: The disclaimer, you moron. **

**Ferncloud: Oh. Swiftpaw doesn't own Warriors. **

**Swiftpaw: Thank you. **

**Ferncloud: Now can I go ma- I mean see Dustpelt?**

**Swiftpaw: Yeah, whatever. **

**Ferncloud: YAY! =starts to mate with Dustpelt=**

**Swiftpaw: EWW! DON'T DO THAT HERE! I'M JUST AN APPRENTICE! **

"NO!"

The cat lay before him, still. Its pelt was so soaked with blood that you couldn't make out its fur color. Wounds covered its broken body- the fight had been harsh. But none of those wounds had killed it.

Its throat had been torn out.

"Wake up!" Dewpaw screamed. "Please! Don't die!"

"Dewpaw," whispered a soft, pained voice. "Let go. Don't dwell on the things that cannot be altered . . . it was destiny."

"Dewpaw! Wake up!"

The soft voice morphed to a bright, cheerful she-cat's. Dewpaw shot bolt upright, gulping in lungfuls of air. A shocked-looking Feather scrambled backwards, her green eyes wide with concern. "Whoa, are you all right?" she asked, looking genuinely concerned.

Dewpaw shook his head. For some reason he didn't have the bitterness to snap at her about giving him pity. Instead, he mewed in a slightly irritated tone, "I'm fine."

"Come on, we're leaving," Feather mewed, dipping her head towards Blazepaw and Amberpaw's retreating forms. The two apprentices' pace was brisk; they wanted to get far away from Dewpaw and Feather. Anger flared momentarily in Dewpaw's chest as he realized they thought of them as outcasts- untrustworthy. Dewpaw could tell by their quick glances they didn't like Feather's being in their little questing group.

Dewpaw knew she was supposed to journey with them. He just . . . . knew, just like Blazepaw knew that they were supposed to quest together to find something . . . what it was, Dewpaw didn't know.

There were so many things to think about, and Dewpaw felt himself begin to lose himself in his thoughts as he padded beside Feather through the moorland.

What did his strange, scarily real-looking visions mean? It meant one of them would die, and he would remain forever saddened, it seemed. Who would be gone from his life forever? Dewpaw's jay-blue eyes looked over each journeying cat: Blazepaw, with his leader-like stride and bossy attitude thast Dewpaw despised so much. Amberpaw, who he knew was seething at the fact Feather was here, who was trotting quickly beside Blazepaw, as if to make sure they stayed beside each other. And lastly, Feather, with her pure white fur and seemingly nice air about her. She seemed smart and willing to help.

Dewpaw realized he wanted none of them to die on him.

And then there was the whole unknown destination of where this so-called prophecy would take them. Where could they possibly go? Dewpaw knew that in the legends, passed down from generation to generation, Firestar, Blackstar, Tallstar, and Leopardstar had taken their Clans away from some forest to this lake, because Twolegs had destroyed their old home. maybe they'd journey there.

But there were also ice-capped mountains in the distance as the last view of their home disappeared over the hills. What if they were going about this the wrong way? What if they had to go to the mountains, instead of where Blazepaw was leading them to? Dewpaw didn't trust Blazepaw fully yet, and this thought just brought thier trust lower, if that was possible.

"Dewpaw?"

Feather's voice jolted Dewpaw out of his thoughts. He looked towards her as he walked. "Yeah?"

"Why'd you let me stay?" Feather seemed very nervous. She was taking careful pawsteps; she was wary not to get too close to Dewpaw, like he had some contagious disease.

"Well . . ." Dewpaw realized he really didn't know. "Um . . ." He looked at Feather. There was something special about her- something Dewpaw couldn't lay a paw on. So he said what came to mind. "Gut feeling."

"Oh." Feather nodded. Dewpaw noticed that she was a very pretty she-cat. She had neat, long white fur. It looked freshly cleaned. When Feather looked back at Dewpaw, he looked at her leaf-green eyes. They were bright and honest. Except for the few scratches and the torn ear, Feather was beautiful.

Dewpaw let his eyes wander to Blazepaw and Amberpaw. He had caught Amberpaw in the middle of an odd glance, and she quickly looked away. Blazepaw mewed something Dewpaw couldn't make out, and Amberpaw shook her head.

"They don't trust me," Feather meowed sadly.

Dewpaw turned back to her. She had flattened her ears in embarrassment. "They're just being stupid," Dewpaw mewed, trying to reassure her. "I know you're supposed to be here."

Feather sighed. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Dewpaw."

Dewpaw felt awkward. This whole thing was weird to him- Feather actually seemed to appreciate him. It was a new feeling- and Dewpaw found he enjoyed it.

Around the four cats, the scenary began to change. Tall springy grass became rough under Dewpaw's pads. Slowly, trees changed from spalings to thin, wiry ones with few leaves, all covered with snow. The snow vanished- it had stopped fallng on them when they'd entered this forest of tall pines.

"I think we took a wrong turn," Blazepaw meowed from up ahead.

"You think?" Dewpaw called sarcastically. "Why not let Feather lead?"

Blazepaw and Amberpaw stopped to look at them. "What?" Amberpaw asked, her blue eyes narrowed to sapphire slits. "She'll just make us even more lost!"

"No, she won't!" Dewpaw spat. "We're not from around here. Feather is. She's got to know the way around!"

"I don't know, Dewpaw," Blazepaw mewed slowly, carefully. Then he lowered his voice so only Dewpaw and Amberpaw could hear. "I don't know if we can trust Feather."

Dewpaw's temper flared. "Would you stop it? I know we can trust Feather! Let her lead!"

Amberpaw hissed. Blazepaw sighed. Dewpaw's hackles were raised and he bristled. Finally Amberpaw swiveled around to face Feather, who had been sitting with her tail wrapped around her paws, her eyes wide.

"Well?" Amberpaw hissed at the white she-cat.

"What?" Feather blinked.

"Lead the way," Amberpaw meowed.

"Oh! Oh, ah, yes," Feather stuttered. "Um, come this way . . ."

She turned and scampered through the bushes. Dewpaw shot after her. Reluctantly, it seemed, he heard Blazepaw and Amberpaw follow.

Feather took them back to the moorland, her pace a brisk sprint. Suddenly she took a sharp left and crawled under a gorse bush. The other cats followed.

"What is that?" Blazepaw asked after a while.

A shiny silver thing towered over the four questing cats. It had sharp, pointy-looking things sticking out of the top.

"This is what the Twolegs call a fence," Feather explained. "I don't think it's alive, but I do think it might keep out intruders."

"Great," Amberpaw meowed. "Now how do we get over it?"

"We don't," Dewpaw realized, as he looked at the sharp spikes protruding from the fence. "We go under."

Feather nodded. "This way."

They raced alongside the silver Twoleg contraption, until a gap in the fence appeared. It looked as if something bigger than the cats had pulled up a hole in the bottom of the thing, just big enoigh for the cats to duck through.

"Clever," Blazepaw commented.

"Yep." Feather practically beamed with pride. Even Amberpaw seemed impressed.

"So where to now?" Dewpaw was excited. He could feel their unknown destination approaching- they were close.

"Um . . ." Feather looked around. A few trees still surrounded them, but in the distance Dewpaw smelled Twolegs and their monsters' filthy scent.

"There's a Twolegplace." Dewpaw waved his tail in its direction, answering his own question. "I think we should go there."

"Me too." Blazepaw nodded.

"Yeah," Amberpaw muttered. "Even if the rogue has to lead us."

Feather ignored her. "Then let's go," she meowed. "I know the way. You're looking for the little forest on the other side of town, right?"

"Yes!" Blazepaw jolted. Something snapped in Dewpaw's chest. They were going the right way. Their destination would be reached soon, he guessed.

"Then to the forest we go." Feather dipped her head. She turned and sprinted through the lush, green grass. Dewpaw, Blazepaw, and Amberpaw were right behind her.

**Yeah, that one was pretty long. I know not much happened, but I needed them to have some time to journey some more, and I had to give Dewpaw a little bit of time to bond with Feather. See, he's not all bad! He's a bit like Gibbs from NCIS, I realized- his gut feeling, lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chappie. I aim for 90 reviews when I update next! So REVIEW people! The total review goal is 150, remember! Yeah, enough about reviews. Just I hope you enjoyed this, because I enjoyed writing it! **


	18. Forest

**Yay! Thanks, reviewers! I'm going to update again now! =dances= I'll just update you on my life after the chappie, so here you go! But we can't forget the disclaimer . . .**

**Disclaimer: Look who I got this time! **

**Swiftpaw: Hi, Tiggerstar!**

**Tigerstar: It's Tigerstar. One G. **

**Swiftpaw: Whatever, dude. Disclaimer? **

**Tigerstar: Can I kill Firestar if I do it? **

**Swiftpaw: Sure! He's too perfect anyway. No offense to Firestar-lovers. **

**Tigerstar: Yay! Swiftpaw doesn't own Warriors! Muahahahaha . . . . =unsheathes his claws and runs off=**

**Swiftpaw: OK, so maybe I shouldn't have said he could kill Firestar . . .**

Above Blazepaw, the sky was turning a faint orange. Sundown is near, he thought.

He was so focused on the sky he ran into a tree.

"Smooth," Dewpaw commented as he passed. The gray tom's eyes gleamed and Feather, who he seemed to be getting close to, laughed amusedly.

Blazepaw scrambled backwards, pelt prickling with humiliation. "It is pretty, though," Amberpaw mewed softly from a few mouse-lengths to his left.

Blazepaw and his friends had been traveling for about two sunrises since Feather had began to lead. Dewpaw had been right; she knew her way around, and he hadn't hesitated to remind them that they should trust her. Blazepaw wasn't quite sure of the white she-cat's presence yet- she had attacked his brother. Ironically, Dewpaw was her best friend.

Blazepaw also didn't know why Amberpaw was so grumpy about Feather, though. She kept casting angry glares in her direction whenever she said something. Blazepaw shook his head. He was tempted to ask the ginger she-cat what was wrong, but she was so mad he thought better of it.

Twolegplace was not Blazepaw's favorite place to be. The Twoleg nests were large and towered above them all, blotting out the faintly visible stars. It made him feel cut off from StarClan. And the monsters rushed past them everywhere- they'd already crossed three Thunderpaths. No close calls had happened yet, but they were on edge.

"How much longer to the forest?" Dewpaw was returning to his normal, aggravated-at-nothing self. His voice carried an annoyed air.

"Uh . . . this way," Feather meowed. She turned quickly and dashed across a blank Thunderpath. Amberpaw and Blazepaw raced across, Dewpaw on their heels.

Right as they made it to the other side, a monster flashed behind them so close Blazepaw felt wind ruffle his fur. He whirled around, realizing one companion wasn't accounted for. "Dewpaw!" he yowled.

His brother was frozen in the center of the Thunderpath, his eyes glazed in the familiar look that meant he was having a vision. Now? Blazepaw watched as a large silver monster zoomed towards his brother's pale gray form. "Dewpaw!" he screamed again. "Snap out of it!" Dewpaw's jaws extended in a silent shriek, and then suddenly he blinked and shook his head. Then he seemed to realize where he was and what was going on. His paws scrabbled on the path, but he was shaky and he tripped over his paws. The icy ground didn't help.

"NO!" Blazepaw heard some cat yowl. He discovered he had yowled. He dove for the road, but a white blur had already crossed.

Feather tackled Dewpaw out of the Thunderpath. Their pants of shock mingled as they tumbled into the snow. The monster hurtled past them.

"Dewpaw!" Amberpaw screeched. She shot to the other side faster than Blazepaw could blink. Blazepaw followed, his eyes wide.

His brother was a lump of gray fur covered in snow, taking in shivering breaths. Feather lay beside him, panting.

"Idiot!" Blazepaw hissed at Dewpaw, who looked at him with feverish eyes. He lowered his voice. "Vision?"

Dewpaw gave a slight nod. He blinked a few times, shaking snow from his eyes. Everyone stared at him. "Get back, I'm fine," he spat, standing a bit shakily.

"You are a very weird cat, Dewpaw," Feather commented. That earned her a glare from the irritable tom.

"Let's just go before Dewpaw nearly gets hit my a monster again," Blazepaw meowed, ignoring Dewpaw's angry hiss.

Feather nodded and sprinted across the now-empty Thunderpath. It was hard to keep track of her white form through the snow, but Blazepaw managed. As he ran, he edged closer to Dewpaw. "What'd you see?" he grunted.

"Not telling you," Dewpaw grumbled. "It's my vision."

Blazepaw stifled a strong hiss. "Come on!" he growled, his voice with the air of a whining kit.

"No," Dewpaw snapped, and he accelerated to run closer to Feather. Blazepaw let out an exasperated sigh. Dewpaw just had to be a stubborn mouse-brain, didn't he? Blazepaw watched as his brother, barely visible amongst the falling snow, padded closer to Feather, and he thought he saw their pelts brush. He was struck by a thought- did Dewpaw like Feather? It was hard to imagine the prickly tom in a relationship with soft-spoken, easygoing Feather.

But it could happen.

Amberpaw padded up beside Blazepaw, her breath leaving puffs in the cold leaf-bare air. "StarClan, I'm frozen to the bone," she meowed.

Blazepaw let out a _mrrow _of amusement. "You're just saying that," he laughed. "It's not that cold."

"Let's see who's cold now!" Amberpaw growled playfully. She butted Blazepaw with surprising strength and knocked him off his paws. He fell roughly into the white substance, purring loudly. As Amberpaw tried to pin him down with her paws, Blazepaw shot his hind legs into the air so he lightly hit her stomach.

But it was enough to push Amberpaw away. Laughing, she scooped up some snow with a paw and flung it at him. Blazepaw had no time to dodge.

He shook frost off his whiskers and narrowed his eyes jokingly at his ginger friend. She was practically rolling on the ground laughing at the sight of Blazepaw with a white face. He sneezed and bumped her good-naturedly.

"You done?" Dewpaw's irritated voice brought them back to the real world. "'Cause we're here."

Blazepaw and Amberpaw froze. Blazepaw looked up and saw that once again, a small grove of trees was towering over them. Snow drifted down from the green leaves despite the fact it as leaf-bare- pine trees, Blazepaw thought. Like in ThunderClan.

"The old forest," Amberpaw meowed, her voice in awe. "Wow . . ."

"Let's go," Dewpaw mewed impatiently. "I know we're close."

"Well, I don't know where exactly you're going," Feather explained slowly. "I haven't actually been in the forest . . ."

"I think I do," Blazepaw piped up. He looked up at the snow-covered trees. "Follow me."

**Yeah, not my best. But I only had half an hour today because I got grounded . . . so I kind of had to throw it together. I'll update again if I can talk my mom into letting me on tomorrow. Later! : ) **


	19. Moonstone Part 1

**Hezzo, peoples who are reading this. I am Swiftpaw of planet Earth. You do not look like you're from around here. What? You're from . . . JUPITER? AGHHHHH! =runs away=**

**Yep, that's me. Random as always. **

**This chapter should be pretty long; I'm dividing it into two separate parts. So the next chpter will be the next part of this chapter! I hope you understood that. **

**I have a poll up on my profile. It'll be closed when this book is over, which is between 5-10 chapters. ****You should vote on the poll. =puts fingers to temples= You should vote on the poll . . . listen to my physcic (is that how you spell it? Probably not. . .) abilities . . . **

**Disclaimer: Hmmm . . . . who to pick, who to pick . . . . how about I just say the usual "I don't own Warriors." There we go!**

**PS I haven't read the manga, so just pretend there was like, a medium-sized grove of trees left . . . :P**

Dewpaw rolled his eyes as Blazepaw meowed, "Follow me." Who had died and made him leader? He was tempted to say something rebellious like, "No, go this way," but he figured it was best not to. He was tired. He was cold. He was grumpy. He just wanted this journey to be over. The visions needed to be explained, Blazepaw's so-called prophecy had to be fulfilled . . . . everything would be better when it was over.

Feather nudged him sharply. "Dewpaw!" She sounded slightly annoyed, as if she'd been saying his name many times and he hadn't been listening. Which had probably happened.

"What?" he mumbled. He shook his head to keep awake.

"Look!"

Dewpaw followed Feather's emerald gaze and gasped.

The gaping mouth of a cave stared down at them. Inside, Dewpaw could see nothing but black. Shadows seemed to reach out toward the four cats, beckoning them inside.

"Whoa," Dewpaw murmured.

"Mothermouth," Blazepaw meowed, his voice awed.

"What?" Dewpaw whirled to look at him. "What is Mothermouth?"

"This place," Blazepaw mewed, his voice still in that light, distant tone. He began to pad slowly into the shadows.

"Hey!" Dewpaw grabbed his brother by his scruff and yanked him backwards. He had gotten much stronger on this journey- he was still skinny, but he wasn't weak. "What if something's in there?"

"Something is in there," Blazepaw told him in that same off tone. His eyes were misty. "The Moonstone is in there." He turned away from Dewpaw and towards the cave called Mothermouth.

"What?" Dewpaw hissed in frustration. "Blazepaw!" He cuffed his brother over the ears.

"Ow!" Blazepaw jolted and shot a glare at Dewpaw. "What's with you?"

"What's with _you_?" Dewpaw shot back. He straightened abruptly and looked off into the distance, mimicking Blazepaw in a higher-pitched, distant voice: "Mothermouth. The Moonstone." He narrowed his eyes at Blazepaw. "What are those?"

"Um . . ." Blazepaw stared at the gaping entrance of Mothermouth. "Mothermouth is the cave that holds the Moonstone, which is the stone the Clan cats used to go to before we went to the lake and Leafpool found the Moonpool."

"OK, OK, I don't need a history lesson," Dewpaw grumbled. Blazepaw always had to give too much information.

"Well, let's go inside, shall we?" Amberpaw meowed. He pushed past Blazepaw and Dewpaw, earning a collective hiss from the brothers. But nevertheless, they all followed.

There was a large hole at the top of the stone cavern, obviously for light to shine through on. The walls dripped icy snow on the cats' pelts as they padded towards the center of the room, unable to take their eyes off the sight there.

A large, glowing stone sat in the middle of the cave. It glowed with a soft, unnatural blue light. It seemed to urge them closer. Dewpaw had the sudden feeling of inner peace- nothing was wrong, everything was right. Nothing would hurt them here.

"What is that?" Feather asked.

"The Moonstone." Blazepaw's voice was faraway again. Dewpaw rolled his eyes, though it was hard to feel bitter here.

"Um . . . what do we do?" Amberpaw sounded the slightest bit unnerved. Dewpaw could see why- the Moonstone was beautiful, but it seemed like it could show you things you'd never want to see again.

"We lay down and touch our noses to it." Blazepaw padded forward and laid down beside the Moonstone. He touched his nose to it with no hesitation, and suddenly he froze, his eyes wide.

"Blazepaw!" Amberpaw scampered forward a little bit.

Then Blazepaw's eyes closed and he dipped his head forward. His breathing was calm and relaxed.

"What in StarClan?" Dewpaw muttered. Amberpaw ran forward beside Blazepaw and started to nudge his shoulder.

"Blazepaw?"

"Hey!" Dewpaw's irritated hiss made her look up. "Leave him alone, that's what's supposed to happen! We all have to do what Blazepaw's doing!"

"How do you know?" Amberpaw shot back. "You're just a- a -"

Before she could finish her sentence, Dewpaw lightly pushed her into the Moonstone. "Hey!" Amberpaw toppled over, her nose hitting the ghostly rock, and then she was quite silent.

Dewpaw, despite his bitterness, was deeply frightened by the Moonstone. It was scary the way it glowed. It was as if it wanted to show Dewpaw something. He found himself padding towards it, unable to tear his eyes away.

"Dewpaw, wait!"

Feather's voice jolted him to reality. Dewpaw's head snapped over to her. "Feather?"

"I-I can't do this." The white she-cat looked beautiful in the moonlight- her pelt was silver instead of snow-colored. She looked like a cat from the stars.

"You have to, Feather," Dewpaw meowed.

"It-it scares me." Feather backed away, casting a glance or two over her shoulder.

"Come on, Feather. It won't hurt you." Dewpaw knew if this was Blazepaw, he would've made an insult to provoke him. But this was Feather. Feather . . .

"O-OK." Gingerly she sprinted towards him. Her eyes were wide with fear. "What'll it do?"

"Uh . . ." Dewpaw honestly didn't know. As he gazed into the depts of the Moonstone, he found secrets ready to be discovered. It was calling him. He had to know the truth.

Dewpaw felt something warm against his tail. He turned to his right to see Feather, her eyes closed as she pressed her nose against the Moonstone, with her tail around his. Dewpaw felt his heart jump.

He leaned forward ever so slightly towards the Moonstone, sensing a faint humming noise in the air as he got closer.

And then he touched it.

Cold rushed down through his nose through his head through his entire body- his hind legs, his spine, even his tail. It was so cold Dewpaw almost lost the feeling of Feather's tail twined with his. Dewpaw was numb, frozen, drowsy . . . his muscles seized up and then it was gone. The cold was gone. As a wave of drowsiness washed over him, Dewpaw prepared himself for whatever he was about to see.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Hello, Dewpaw."

A dark gray she-cat sat before him, a smile in her blue eyes. Dewpaw felt numb, unable to move. He looked over her- the dark gray pelt, the piercing blue eyes that were so much like his own . . . Nightwind, Stormsky's mother that Blazepaw had supposedly seen.

"Yes, I am Nightwind." She dipped her head at him. "You have discovered the Moonstone. Now, we have some messages for you."

Dewpaw swallowed. He could tell by Nightwind's solemn expression that at least one of these messages wasn't going to be good.

"Now, first there is a message that concerns WindClan." Nightwind looked at him intently.

Dewpaw snorted. "WindClan?"

Nightwind's eyes narrowed and her pelt bristled, making her look very scary for a she-cat. Dewpaw held his ground. His grandmother wouldn't attack him.

"Yes," she mewed in a slightly annoyed voice. "A prophecy."

"Great," Dewpaw mewed sarcastically. "Like we need another prophecy."

Nightwind ignored him and suddenly her eyes glowed unnaturally, like big sapphire orbs of light. "The storm shall return, and with dawn's shining light and a bird's flight, the wind storm will be stopped."

"Wind storm?" Dewpaw echoed. "What's a wind storm?"

Nightwind didn't answer, just gave him a grave look. She seemed throughly concerned. "And now, about Feather . . ."

"What about her?" Dewpaw asked, cutting her off. He could still feel her tail wrapped around his, still see her pelt glowing in the moonlight . . .

"Maybe you should see her," Nightwind meowed. She extended her nose to him. Instinctively Dewpaw touched his nose to hers. A tingling feeling spread through his limbs and when he opened his eyes, he was standing in a forest. A crystal-clear lake gurgled to his left, and he saw Feather, the moonlight dappling her pelt, standing in the clearing, looking around.

"Feather!" Dewpaw tried to call, but his voice was merely a whisper. Feather paid no attention to him. Dewpaw struggled to move, to nudge her in the flank so she'd know he was here, but when he looked down at himself, he was transparent, ghostly, invisible. He could see the soft grass through the faint markings of his pelt.

"Feather."

"Mother!"

Dewpaw looked up to see a slightly larger she-cat purring, rubbing her flank with Feather's. She was an exact copy of her, or . . . yes, she was Feather's mother. Dewpaw could tell by the proud gleam in her eyes.

"Where's Stream, Mother? Is he still with Father?" Feather looked around. "Where's my brother?"

"He is with Father, yes," Feather's mother mewed, her voice meloncholy. "They are far away now."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know, Feather."

Feather's tail drooped. "They're . . . lost?"

"I think so."

Feather drew in a gasping breath. Dewpaw wanted to make her feel better so badly. He wanted to comfort her. Why did he feel like this? Why did he desperately want to help her?

"And that tom . . . the tom you're traveling with . . . why are you always so happy around him, Feather?" The larger white cat sat down, wrapping her tail around her dainty paws.

"He looks like Stream." Feather's voice was slightly off, as Blazepaw's had been when they'd approached Mothermouth.

"Yes, but what's special about him? What's special about Dewpaw?" Feather's mother was pressing the matter. Dewpaw found it a little hard to breathe.

"He let me stay when Blazepaw and Amberpaw said no," Feather meowed. "He stood up for me and became my best friend."

"And?"

"And . . . I love him." Feather's eyes glowed with a triumphant fire. Her voice was echoing throught the clearing.

Dewpaw gasped. His head was buzzing with confusion; he couldn't form any thoughts that made sene. But he felt a growing warmth as Feather declared her love. Did he love her too?

He thought he did.

He found himself hoping that he did.

Suddenly Feather and her mother faded from his sight, as did the clearing and the pool of white water. Dewpaw was thrown into a black void. He heard Nightwind's voice, at least he thought it was Nightwind's voice. It might have been the gentle breeze at his back.

"Prepare yourself, Dewpaw. You're about to lose something you hold dear."

**Tada! Next chapter as soon as I can get it up! Review, guys! Please? **


	20. Moonstone Part 2

**Hello, reviewers and readers of this story! Hello! Hello! WEEE, I'n hyper! Now, for the next chapter, of Blazepaw at the Moonstone! Enjoy! **

**I'm at my grandparents' house, and they don't like me on the computer much, so I don't have much time to update and such. So chapters will be coming a bit slower for the next week or so. And sadly, school will be starting soon . . . : (**

**Disclaimer: You think I'm smart enough to own Warriors? Well, it wasn't my grand idea. =sniffle= **

As the cold rushed through his body, Blazepaw couldn't help but shudder. But he could barely feel it- he could feel it, but it was distant, like he was detached. He'd felt like that all day long, ever since they'd come to Mothermouth. Like some other cat was speaking through him, involving him with all its skills and power.

His thoughts were frazzled. He realized he was sleepy, so he shut down his thoughts, let his head fall forward, and closed his eyes.

For a moment there was a brief flash of pain, and then soft grass met his paws. Wait. Grass?

Blazepaw forced his eyes open and looked down, in awe, at his golden paws. Yes, lush, green grass sat beneath his paws!

"Grass!" Blazepaw had never thought he'd be so happy to be rid of snow! He jumped in it, tore it with his claws and just frolicked. He felt like a kit again.

Then a smell wafted into his scent glands.

It was familiar- WindClan, he realized. But it didn't smell like any cat from his Clan. Not any cat he recognized. He turned around instinctively, and his eyes widened.

There were two unfamiliar-looking cats sitting in the grass. They didn't seem to be paying attention to Blazepaw- their eyes were locked on each other, affection shining through from seemingly inside. One of them was a tom, with dark, brown, glossy fur. His muscles rippled under his pelt, and his amber eyes gleamed affectinately at the other cat, which was a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Skykit? Why was Skykit at this dream? That made no snese! Why was she with this unknown tom?

And then a new scent entered Blazepaw's scent glands. He looked past Skykit and the tom to see a much smaller tom, with tangled, brown fur and narrowed blue eyes. His face was contorted with a scowl, as if he was jealous.

Then the scene faded as a slight breeze rushed across the endless moorland, making the cats dissolve into the air like crumbling sand. A new scene formed before Blazepaw's wide green eyes.

This time it looked close to the ThunderClan border with WindClan. ThunderClan and WindClan scents mingled, as if two cats had been very close to each other. Then Blazepaw could see the source of the scents- a pure white tom and a light brown she-cat, their tails intertwined, their noses rubbing. They looked absolutely delighted with being together. The tom was ThunderClan; the she-cat was WindClan. Blazepaw could tell by their scents.

The scene crumbled before Blazepaw once again, and now he was in the WindClan medicine den. A small, gray tabby tom was sorting out herbs, his eyes narrowed on his paws as he separated the good leaves from the bad. He seemed nervous, and as Blazepaw's eyes searched the nests, he could see why.

A beautiful golden-brown she-cat was sitting in one of the nests, a coating of cobwebs covering her shoulder. Her eyes were locked on the tom, and she opened her mouth and mewed to him, "What's it like, being crippled?"

Blazepaw's eyes whirled to the tom, and as the scene dissolved he saw the tom's twisted leg. And he recognized the she-cat- Aspenkit.

As the wind washed the scene away like the lake washed the stones, Blazepaw felt his ears ringing. What was he seeing? What were these visions?

Blazepaw sucked in a sharp breath of air as the next scene was painted before him.

A ginger she-cat was laying beside a golden tom. Their eyes were locked-green on blue. Their tails were twined tightly. Blazepaw recognized himself- and Amberpaw.

Now he knew what he was seeing. Loves. Loves that shouldn't be happening, but were. Loves that should never take place, but would.

The question was, when would they happen?

**OK! I want to get to 100 reviews, people, so review! I'm actually pretty happy with this chapter, so review! Reviewreviewreview! Next update coming whenever I can get it typed. : )**


	21. Hurry

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY I HAVE 105 REVIEWS! Sorry it's taken longer than usual. I had a slight case of writer's block, so I had no ideas for this new chapter. So, here goes nothing! Thanks to all the amazing reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: I like Warriors! Do you? Yeah, I know, it's a great series. My favorite character is Jayfeather. Did you hear that Bluestar's Prophecy is out now? Yeah, I know, it- What? Stop putting off the truth? Oh, I suppose you're right . . . I don't own Warriors. =sigh=**

**PS Please excuse the typos, if there are some. My grandfather's keyboard sucks. I think I found all the mistakes. **

Dewpaw awoke with a jolt. The coldness still pulsed through his body, sending shivers up his spine. He shook his head. Being a frightened mouse-brain was not something he enjoyed doing.

I need to go home, he thought. I need to go home . . .

Suddenly the pain pierced his head and he struggled not to scream.

He saw the cat laying on the ground, dying. It seemed to be trying to say something to him. Its breathing was ragged. Dewpaw tried to see its face, to make out who it was, but its eyes were already closing. Despite the long cut down its flank, and the unkempt, bloody fur, it looked peaceful, as if it had resolved a matter that it needed to resolve.

"Dewpaw?"

Dewpaw blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision. Blazepaw was standing unsteadily from the other side of the Moonstone. He looked mesmerized as he staggered towards him on stiff legs.

"You all right?" Blazepaw asked. "What'd you see?"

"Who says I saw anything?" Dewpaw snapped.

Blazepaw gave him a look. "And that tells me you saw something. Come on, what happened?"

Dewpaw glared at him. "It . . . it was . . ." He decided Blazepaw didn't need to know about Feather. His brother would care more about the prophecy. His heart beat quicker as he recalled Nightwind's words. "A prophecy."

"A prophecy?" Blazepaw's eyes widened, looking like green orbs in the faint light.

"Shh!" Dewpaw hissed.

"What was it?" Blazepaw jiggled excitedly. He reminded Dewpaw of Firekit and Nightkit playing in the snow back at ThunderClan. Back at home. . . .

"Dewpaw?"

"Oh, yeah . . . it was, um . . . 'The storm shall return, and with dawn's shining light and a bird's flight, the wind storm will be stopped.' " Dewpaw shuddered as he remembered Nightwind in the void, her blue eyes glowing unnaturally.

"Wind storm?" Blazepaw cocked his head to the side. "Does that mean WindClan? Like, a storm in WindClan? Maybe a rebellion?"

"I don't know," Dewpaw admitted. "I was thinking . . . maybe, a cat from outside the Clans who could cause trouble in WindClan."

"Ah . . . maybe." Blazepaw looked deep in thought.

"Hey, what'd you see?" Dewpaw was curious.

"Um . . ." Blazepaw suddenly got the look a mouse had when it was trapped and you were about to kill it. "Nothing."

"You had a vision!" Dewpaw argued. "I can tell!"

"I don't want to talk about it," Blazepaw mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Blazepaw repeated, a little louder.

"I'm not going to beg," Dewpaw meowed. "Not to you."

"To Feather, then?" Blazepaw shot back at him.

Dewpaw narrowed his eyes at him angrily, but Blazepaw had hit the mark there. "Not to her, either," he hissed. _Because I know what she dreamed about. _

Dewpaw scuffled around in the bushes, trying to find a place where it'd be warm to sleep. The snow sparkled in the moonlight, almost as bright as it was during the day. He wondered what was happening at home right now.

Was any cat looking for him?

He pictured a search patrol scouring their territory for him. The small worthless apprentice who'd gotten himself in the worst situation possible. He pictured Stormsky, with worried blue eyes, trekking through the rain on the night he'd left, calling his name and searching until dawn. He knew Stormsky would do something like that.

He pictured Redoak and Flowerpetal, searching for their daughter. He pictured Larkpaw and Dustpaw, secretly looking for their sister as they hunted through the snow in the forest.

He pictured Darkpaw, sharpening his claws on a tree as he readied to go to war with WindClan for taking his "brother" and Amberpaw.

Wait. War with WindClan?

Dewpaw shot bolt upright. War with WindClan?

"We've got to leave!"

He didn't know how long he'd been asleep, but he'd been out, because Feather and Amberpaw raised their heads sleepily and Blazepaw's jaws stretched in a yawn as he slurred, "What?"

"We've got to leave! Now!" Dewpaw shot to his paws, shaking snowflakes off his pelt, suddenly wide awake. "Hurry!"

"Why?" Amberpaw rolled over. "Come on, Dewpaw, we need to sleep . . ."

"There's going to be a war with WindClan and ThunderClan!" Dewpaw insisted. "Get up!" He scrambled out from under the bush and shook the remaining snow off his body.

"How do you know?" Blazepaw asked, sitting up partway, looking slightly intrigued at what his brother was saying.

"I had a dream," Dewpaw explained. "I saw what the cats back home are doing. We've got to leave. We have to go home and stop the war!" He gazed through the snow-covered bushes, then whirled back to his companions.

They were all still laying down.

"Well?" Dewpaw hissed impatiently. "Come on!"

"Dewpaw, it was probably just a bad dream," Feather mumbled, her eyes closed. Her voice was sleep-filled.

"Come on, guys, I'm serious!" Dewpaw meowed, irritated immensely. "We've got to go!"

Silence.

"I'm not going to beg with you mousebrains," Dewpaw snapped, filling adrenaline rush through his limbs as he stood strong. "I know this is real. I just know. And if you won't leave now, then I will!"

With that, he turned and sprinted through the bushes, feeling tears come to his eyes as the wind gusted sharply into his face. He was just entering the dark Twolegplace when he heard a voice.

"Wait, Dewpaw!"

He tuned to see Feather running towards him, her eyes dull with sleep. "I'll come," she meowed breathlessly. "I believe you."

"So do we."

Dewpaw watched as Blazepaw and Amberpaw raced down from the small grove of trees. "We didn't think you were lying," Amberpaw mewed as she and Blazepaw stopped beside Feather. "We were just . . . um . . ."

"Tired," Blazepaw put in. "So, um . . . heading home?"

"Yeah," Dewpaw meowed. He couldn't help but feel thankful that they'd decided to come. "Thanks."

He ignored their shocked faces and instead focused on shaking snow from his paws. He padded towards the Thunderpath. When he realized they weren't following, he turned and mewed, "Well? Are you coming or not?"

And they journeyed through the Twolegplace in the darkness.

**Yeah, not very exciting, but long. I'm gonna try and get the next one up aoon, maybe tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Ooh, the Day After Tomorrow. That was a great movie . . . . Expect a little bit more chapters until this is finished! Swiftpaw OUT! **


	22. Attack

**Hey, it's been a while, huh? Wow . . . sorry . . . I completely forgot to update! School has started back, so updates will be coming every weekend again, or possibly sooner. Again I apologize for this . . . : I Here's your update! Oh, and please ignore the spelling error on physcic . . . I spell it differently every time I write it. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. In America! (I know you're laughing, Amberlight!)**

"Come ON!" Dewpaw called from ahead. "Hurry up, you lazy- just hurry!"

"Does he honestly expect us to get home in one day?" Amberpaw panted from beside Blazepaw as they leaped over a bush of spiderwebbing briars.

"I don't know, but I think we should-" Blazepaw started.

"HURRY!" Dewpaw's exasperated yowl sounded from fox-lengths ahead. "This is a war we're talking about!"

"Yeah, that," Blazepaw mewed.

The sun had started to rise over the Twolegplace. After struggling all night to get out of the impossible maze, they were finally wriggling under the fence back into the snowy forest. And then into the seemingly endless moorland. And then . . .

Home.

Yeah. Home. It sounded inviting, welcoming . . . and . . . home-y. Though that made no sense.

Except, according to his physhic brother, there was a war. And they had to hurry before something really bad happened.

It was really hard to hurry when you were still aching to lay down in the snow and sleep. Blazepaw's limbs were heavy and he felt like his paws would drop off from walking on the Twoleg paths all night. His pads weren't used to its rough surface- he missed the springy feeling of snowy grass under his paws. He missed WindClan.

Suddenly, the ground rushed up to meet him. "Whoa!" He toppled over and rolled a couple times. The snow clung to his fur.

He'd tripped.

"Heh, nice move, Blazepaw," Amberpaw commented, padding up behind him.

"Hey, get off the ground and hurry up," Dewpaw meowed impatiently. "Right now Cloudstar and Swiftstar could be at each other's throats, and-"

"Who are Cloudstar and Swiftstar?" Feather asked, narrowing her eyes at them.

"Our leaders," Dewpaw mewed hastily. "Blazepaw, get-"

"Hey," Amberpaw shot at the gray tom as Blazepaw scrambled up. "What does this have to do with us? If they're fighting back home, what are we supposed to do about it?"

"Yeah," Blazepaw put in. "Good point. What are we gonna do?"

"Well, I get the feeling they're fighting about us," Dewpaw meowed quickly, kneading the ground with his front paws. "Three apprentices suddenly disappear from ThunderClan and WindClan? Not a coincedence." He turned and started to pad through the snow again. Feather mewed something, and he nodded.

"They're getting really close," Amberpaw observed as she and Blazepaw started to trot after them.

"Yep," Blazepaw meowed. He watched as Feather touched her flank to Dewpaw's, and he repeated the gesture. "They really like each other."

Amberpaw didn't answer. Her eyes scanned the two light-pelted cats, then she looked towards Blazepaw with wide blue eyes. "I bet Dustpaw and Larkpaw got their warrior names!" she gasped.

"Your brothers?" Blazepaw had heard the ginger she-cat mention those cats before.

"Yeah," she sighed. "We promised we'd all get them together . . ."

Blazepaw's stomach churned. This journey had postponed Amberpaw's warrior name. No cat should have to go through that, not even for a prophecy.

He stopped and laid his tail on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Amberpaw replied, not meeting his the WindClan tom's eyes. "I just- I wonder what Dustpaw and Larkpaw feel like, not knowing if their sister's dead or not. . . . though they're probably not Dustpaw and Larkpaw anymore . . ."

She let out another long sigh. Blazepaw licked her ear. "Are you OK?" He tried not to sound as awkward as he was. Comforting cats was like walking over thorns for him.

But to his surprise, Amberpaw purred and touched her muzzle to his. "Yeah, I'm fine."

A warm feeling tingled in Blazepaw's stomach. But deep down he remembered his vision at the Moonstone- his forbidden love. Though that seemed like nothing now. He felt Amberpaw's tail twine with his.

"Hey, get a den! If not, come on!"

Typical. Dewpaw ruined everymoment. But Blazepaw purred with amusement and turned towards his brother. He was staring at him and Amberpaw with a cross expression, Feather's eyes dancing with laughter beside him.

"Race?" Blazepaw asked, not taking his eyes off Dewpaw's face.

"Sure," Amberpaw breathed.

And they took off. Dewpaw's eyes widened as they sprinted past him and Feather. Then they were running, not wanting to give each other the satisfaction of winning.

Sure, there was a war on the horizon back at home, but right now, that wasn't their problem.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Around sundown three sunrises later, the four questing cats had crossed about half the moorland. The sky was red at the bottom and blue at the top, a signal of evening.

"I'm tired," Amberpaw declared. "I say we rest for the night."

Dewpaw looked over his shoulder at her, frowning. "I say we don't. It's not night yet."

"I vote with Amberpaw," Blazepaw put in, stumbling over a patch of icy snow sleepily.

"Of course you would," Dewpaw muttered.

"But we're all tired," Blazepaw continued, ignoring the jab. "Majority rules. We stop."

"But Feather didn't-"

"Because she's practically asleep!"

The white she-cat opened her eyes from where she was trudging behind the group. "What?"

Blazepaw gave Dewpaw a look. "And who said you were leading anyway?"

"Who said I wasn't?" Dewpaw shot back.

Blazepaw was too tired to deal with his brother's irritable attitude. "Look, let's just rest, OK?"

"Whatever."

The snow had begun to melt. As Blazepaw settled in a patch of newly-melted grass, he could smell newleaf in the distance. He could hear birds chirping, scent rabbits running . . . he could also smell home. The scents and sounds lured him to sleep, but he didn't care . . .

Suddenly Feather shot up from where she'd been laying. "What was that?" she asked.

"What?" Blazepaw's eyes opened immediately. His muscles protested as he sat up, as did Dewpaw and Amberpaw.

"That smell," Feather meowed, climbing to her paws. "It's . . . fox!"

"What? Fox?" Dewpaw scrambled to his paws, his eyes wide. "We have to get out of here!"

"Yep!" Blazepaw was eager to demonstrate what he did best- run.

"No!" Feather snapped. "Listen, I can negotiate."

"You speak fox?" Dewpaw narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes," Feather meowed, nodding. "Being a _rogue-_" She drawled the word, glancing at Amberpaw. "-I know how to speak their language."

"Feather, that's dangerous," Dewpaw meowed. "You can't talk to a fox. It'll attack you!"

"No, it won't," Feather retorted. "We don't have time to make a proper escape-"

"Because we're standing here chit-chatting like new apprentices! Let's GO!" Dewpaw hissed. He dove through some gorse bushes, only to back up as a slender, rusty red creature padded in, speaking in barks and yips. It didn't sound happy.

Blazepaw tried to block Feather's way as she stepped towards the fox, but she just pushed past him and barked something back.

The fox yipped angrily and growled, kneading its paws on the ground. Its beady eyes glinted, as did its pointed teeth as it snarled.

Feather replied something back calmly, meeting the black gaze levelly. It seemed every cat held their breath as they stared each other down. The fox seemed to be deciphering what Feather had just told it.

Then it let out a ferocious growl and leaped at Feather, tackling the she-cat into the snow.

**GASP! CLIFFY! I'm gonna try to update soon, so hold on a bit longer! PS I know this wasn't the best but oh well . . .**


	23. Loss

**Whoa. Whoa whoa whoa. Was I really this busy? Wow . . . I'm sorry . . . I actually had this chapter written, like, last week, but I didn't have enough time to put it up in between homework and school and after-school crap . . . so I apologize. I promise that I'll try to make updates more regular from now on. ; )**

**Disclaimer: Me:= holding microphone while an Erin is video-taping me confessing= OK, this is my official confession that I don't own-**

**Erin: =laughs= You don't own what?**

**Me: Oh, shut up! =heaves the microphone at her head. The camera falls. I bend over so you can see my face.= I don't own Warriors. But there are no witnesses now . . . muahahahahaha!**

**Just kidding . . . but I still don't own Warriors. **

_"Feather!"_

Dewpaw was the first to spring into battle. He leaped on the fox's rusty red back and clawed at its ears. He latched on tight and bit down blindly as the creature struggled to throw him off. He wasn't going to let go until Feather was safe. Red-hot adrenaline pulsed through his veins- power.

The fox let out a yowl of surprise and fury and bucked up and down harder, sending Dewpaw flying despite his efforts to hang on. The gray apprentice landed in a roll so he could get up quickly. He stood shakily, dazed. His shoulder throbbed with pain.

His vision was shifting. The fox and Blazepaw and Amberpaw's blurry forms were just splotches of color. But Feather . . . Feather was crystal clear, hanging by her scruff like a freshly-caught mouse in the fox's jaws.

Feather was hurt.

Blinded by rage, Dewpaw shrieked and lunged back into the fight. He leapt, paws extended, towards the fox's side. He careened right into its flank, bowling it over with a shocking strength he'd never felt before.

Together in a writhing mass of tooth and claw, the fox and Dewpaw clawed at every bit of each other they could reach. Dewpaw managed to scratch a long cut down down the fox's side, but just then it bit down on his tail. Hard.

Pain laced up his spine. He screamed in agony and anger. Dewpaw fell back, and dimly he was aware of the fox freeing itself from his grasp.

He could hear voices now, or at least faint traces of them. What they were saying was a mystery- it was just beyond his hearing. Dewpaw struggledf upright, blinking rapidly. He stumbled awkwardly for a moment after he got up, like a kit taking its first steps.

_Feather . . . Feather . . ._

Where was she? Was she safe? He had to get to her.

A high-pitched yip pierced his sensitive ears, and he whirled around to see Blazepaw and Amverpaw, side-by-side, panting as they watched the fox scurry into the thistle. Blazepaw turned to Dewpaw, his green eyes worried. Dewpaw read the look on his face.

_Feather._

"Feather!" Dewpaw called. His voice was hoarse, pained. The voices were beginning to grow louder, whispering his name. But he shut them out.

"Dewpaw . . ."

He followed her voice, running on stiff, tired legs. He followed where the snow turned red . . . and there she was, sprawled on the ground, her normally white fur turning red. Blood dribbled down her throat . . . a cut throat . . .

The vision . . . it couldn't be . . .

"Feather!" Dewpaw frantically looked over her face. Her eyes were half-closed and dull.

"Dewpaw . . . listen to me . . ." She focused on him. Her voice was weak. Very weak.

"Feather, don't try to talk." Dewpaw stared around with wide eyes. "I need some cobwebs!" he yowled. He felt air rush by as Blazepaw streaked past him, Amberpaw on his tail. Suddenly Dewpaw felt cold. But it wasn't from the snow.

"No . . . I have to . . . say this . . ." Feather drew in a shuddering breath. "And . . . you need . . . to answer me . . . honestly."

"A-anything," Dewpaw meowed, his voice breaking. He knew what was happening. But he wasn't going to accept it. Blazepaw returned, panting heavily, but with a stringy cobweb in his paw. Dewpaw snatched it and laid it over Feather's torn throat. Still the blood seeped through.

"Dewpaw . . . I love you." Her words were strong and clear there. "D-do you love me?"

Her words echoed in Dewpaw's head. The voices grew louder . . . they had to be stopped. Dewpaw stared at her face. Her torn ear, her scarred nose, her green eyes . . .

"Feather . . ." He swallowed. "I love you, too. Please . . . you can't go." His voice was choked with tears.

"I have to," she replied, her voice faltering. She blinked slowly. "But know this . . . I will always be with you, Dewpaw. Never forget that."

The voices ceased all at once. Feather's eyes closed and she let out a sigh as if she was at peace with everything. She didn't move again.

"Feather?" Dewpaw nudged her gently. She looked as if she was sleeping. Claws squeezed at his heart.

"Feather?" Dewpaw asked again, licking her face. "Please . . . Feather?"

But he knew. She was dead.

His only love was dead. Gone.

And he wailed at the sky, at the falling snow. His cries echoed through the moorland. And when night came and the stars glinted down, he sat vigil for her.

All night.

In the cold.

With his tail twined around hers.

**=sniffle= Aw, so SAD and DEPRESSING! I almost cried while writing this! It was more dramatic then I thought it would be . . . Wow. . . so, review? Please? There will only be a couple more chapters, maybe 5 or 6. Not sure. I'll write again as soon as I can. Maybe even today! Until then, Swiftpaw out . . . poor Dewpaw . . . **


	24. I'm Fine

**Hey!!!!!!!!!! I'm back!!!!!!!!! Whoa . . . too many exclamation points . . . **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors, I would . . . um . . . Well, I don't know what I'd do, but I said "if I owned" which means I don't own it. What would I do if I owned Warriors? Hmmm . . . I'll have to think on that . . .**

Blazepaw had the same sensation of falling he'd had at the Gathering when Cloudstar accused his Clan of prey-stealing. His paws felt strangely light and he was tired yet he kept walking. His stomach was empty but he didn't feel hungry.

They'd buried Feather this morning, by the only tree sapling in the moorland. It wasn't big, but soon it'd grow tall and every cat would know a great cat had died there. And ever since dawn had risen and the burial had ended, they'd been padding ever so close to home. So close that Blazepaw could feel the presence of many cats. He could even smell faint traces of them.

Amberpaw was padding beside Dewpaw, trying feebly to make him feel better, but the gray tom wasn't responding. His blue gaze was fixed straight ahead, a blank look on his face. He was walking oddly. His shoulder seemed to be strained.

"Hey, Dewpaw, stop," Blazepaw called, scampering up beside him and nudging his flank. "You OK?"

Dewpaw gave him a look that clearly said, "No." But then he opened his mouth and mewed, "I'm fine." Then he kept walking.

"Hey, stop," Blazepaw repeated. "Your shoulder- it's hurt."

"No, it's not." Dewpaw didn't meet his eyes. His voice was choked. "I'm fine."

Blazepaw stayed quiet for a while as they padded through the moorland, observing the blades of grass that were sticking up through the snow. Newleaf was close, very close.

Dewpaw winced as he leaped across a river, almost missing the stepping stone.

"See, you are hurt!" Blazepaw insisted. "Let's stop. You're going to hurt yourself even more if you press on."

"Since when have you been the logical one?" Dewpaw hissed, but it was an empty retort. Blazepaw could tell by the barren look his eyes had, like even if the sun was shining it was really raining.

Blazepaw stared at his brother's face and gave him a long look. "Dewpaw, I'm sorry." He winced, expecting a sharp retort, but when he opened his eyes Dewpaw was nodding.

"Thanks . . . Blazepaw." And he padded on.

Blazepaw decided to let him have his way. Losing Feather had affected every cat questing, but it had affected the cat she loved the most.

But they were closer and closer to home with every step they took. And that's what was important now.

Amberpaw pressed against his side. "I can't seem to get anything out of him," she whispered so Dewpaw wouldn't hear. "He won't answer me."

"Let him alone," Blazepaw answered. "He'll be OK."

"I hope so," Amberpaw replied. "He looks so sad."

Dewpaw was sad. really sad. Blazepaw had no doubt he'd be like that if he lost Amberpaw. "He loved her," he mewed quietly. "Of course he's sad."

Amberpaw watched as Dewpaw let out a long sigh. "I can hear you," he meowed in an exhausted voice. "Stop worrying, all right? I'll . . . I'll be fine."

Fine. Fine as in not fine.

"Dewpaw, she's never going to be hurt again," Blazepaw put in.

The gray cat stopped and turned back to face them. Then he nodded slowly, as if he'd just comprehended Blazepaw's words. "Yeah," he meowed. "She's OK now."

"The kits would've been beautiful," Amberpaw mewed.

"Kits?" Dewpaw whirled around, shock in his eyes. "Kits?"

Blazepaw let out a _mrrow _of amusement. They'd cheered Dewpaw up a bit. For the rest of the day, as they ventured even closer to home, he trotted a little faster and even ran at times.

Could they make it home in time?

**Yeah, more of a filler and it's really short . . . but it's been a week and I wanted to update! Oh, and as for Rainstorm-Mosspath's question . . . No, I don't play Final Fantasy, but I have beat Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II, the awesomest games I've ever played! So, until next time, peace out! Later, peeps! **


	25. Meanwhile

**Hey! Thanks to all the reviewers! For fear that Moonstream will hit me with a pitchfork, I've decided to update again! And stay tuned for a special announcement at the end!**

**Swiftpaw: Guess who's back! Back again! Swiftpaw's back! Tell a friend! I don't own Warriors or that Eminem song! And I don't even like that song . . . it's just stuck in my head cause Amberlight sings it all the time . . . **

**Anyway, this is in a different POV. Back at home! **

"Flamepaw!"

The ginger apprentice turned. "Hm?"

"Hey, wait for me!" His sister, Thornpaw, padded up beside him. Her expression was cross and her tail flickered back and forth nervously.

"What's with you?" Flamepaw asked as WindClan headed back from the Gathering.

"Aren't you worried?" Thornpaw retorted, nudging her smaller brother roughly in the flank. "Blazepaw and those ThunderClan apprentices have been gone for over two moons now. I could practically feel the air crackling between Swiftstar and Cloudstar tonight!"

"I couldn't." Flamepaw managed to push her away. In truth, he was very nervous. WindClan was still a bit short on healthy warriors from ThunderClan's last attack. And that had been just a mistake. And now WindClan scent on ThunderClan territory? That made the forest Clan even more suspicious. A kit could see that ThunderClan was on the verge of attacking.

Thornpaw let out an exasperated gasp. "How can you not see it? They were practically at each other's throats! If it wasn't a Gathering, they would have tackled each other off the rock!"

"Pfft." Flamepaw scoffed. "No way."

Thornpaw rolled her eyes. "You're so oblivious!"

"Hey," mewed another breathless voice. Their dark-furred brother, Grasspaw, had joined his siblings, padding at Flamepaw's other side. "Don't you think we should get our warrior names soon?"

Thornpaw hissed in frustration. "Grasspaw!"

"I do," Flamepaw put in, just to annoy his gray sister. "I want to be Flamefoot!"

"I wanna be Grasswhisker. It sounds different," Grasspaw replied.

"And I want to be called ThornGET REAL!" Thornpaw interrupted, her whiskers twitching. Her eyes darted from each of her brother's faces. "Where do you think Blazepaw and those ThunderClan cats are?"

"I don't know," Flamepaw mumbled. "I really don't know."

* * * * * * *

It happened two sunrises later.

**And what happened 2 sunrises later? Well, you'll find out when I update again, which, unfortunately won't be soon. I'm going on a trip, so I won't be back until next weekend. If I have time to update then, I will try! **

**And here's the special announcement: If you haven't looked at my profile recently, you wouldn't know that me and my friends Amberlight127 and Rena Weasley have a joint account called 13-The Power of Three-127! We'll be writing group stories on it! If you're a fan of the Percy Jackson series, we're definitely gonna be publishing a story for it, so stay tuned! ;D See ya next time! And sorry it's short . . . **


	26. Feather's Message

**EGAD! I haven't updated in a while . . . CURSE YOU WRITERS BLOCK! I honestly had no idea how to start this chapter, so I spent, like, forever thinking about it. But when I wasn't thinking about this story, I was writing my Percy Jackson fanfic- The Swift Storm! It's got 2 complete chapters, but only one is published. So, if you read PJO, check it out! Pwease? **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT EVEN HAVE A CHANCE OF OWNING WARRIORS. : (**

"Dewpaw."

Dewpaw groaned and pawed at the air. "Don't wanna get up . . ."

"Dewpaw."

"What?" he snapped, shooting bolt upright. He froze upon opening his eyes.

Feather, her pelt emanating white light, was standing in front of him. A path of stars stretched down from the dark night sky. Feather's fur was purely white like the remaining snow, and no injuries from the fight with the fox remained on her. Her eyes twinkled warmly at him.

Dewpaw scrambled to his paws, blinking rapidly. His heart pounded. "Feather!" He managed to stand, shaking gobs of snow from his paws. "You- you're-"

"Shh. I come with a message, Dewpaw." She padded forward. Dewpaw felt a lump form within his chest, in the empty space Feather had left when she died.

"What- what is it?" Dewpaw asked, his voice trembling as she padded forward so their noses were almost touching.

"Your Clans are in danger," Feather mewed, her voice grave like Nightwind's had been when she'd told him the prophecy. "While you, Blazepaw, and Amberpaw were missing from them, your Clans- ThunderClan and WindClan- got into a few disagreements. ThunderClan thinks WindClan stole you and Amberpaw and took you away. WindClan thinks the same, but vice versa, since there was ThunderClan scent on WindClan territory."

"How do you know this?" Dewpaw asked in awe. "Did you join-"

"Yes, I joined StarClan," Feather meowed softly, blinking. "They welcomed me as a hero."

"That's-that's good." Dewpaw tried to keep his voice from cracking.

"So, you must go leave first thing," Feather continued awkwardly, shuffling her ghostly-white paws. "An attack is on the horizon."

"Y-yeah," Dewpaw replied. "OK."

"And, Dewpaw?" Feather mewed.

"Yes?" He swallowed the rising lump.

"Don't dwell on things that cannot be altered," she meowed softly, sadly. "It was destiny." With that, she licked his face and turned back to her skyward path.

Dewpaw watched until he couldn't see her anymore.

* * * * * * * *_I'm too lazy to put any more stars. So just think of this as a line. :) _

As soon as Dewpaw could feel dawn's light warming his fur, he shot up like an excited rabbit and yowled, "TIME TO GET UP!"

Blazepaw and Amberpaw's heads perked out of the ground. Blazepaw groaned and Amberpaw watched curiously as Dewpaw pranced around, stretching his tired muscles.

"Come on, let's go!" the gray cat exclaimed, chasing his tail in a circle for a bit.

"What's with you?" Blazepaw asked, getting up and stretching, arching his back.

"I'm ready to go! I wanna get home," Dewpaw meowed. "And . . . there's a war to think about!" He turned abruptly to face the distance. "You see that forest?" He waved at it with his tail, then whirled back to his companions. "That's home! We gotta get there!"

"Why are you so hyper?" Amberpaw complained, trotting over to him with Blazepaw by her side.

Dewpaw turned to her. "I'm not hyper. I'm . . ."

"In a good mood?" Blazepaw put in.

"Uh . . . yeah," Dewpaw agreed.

"Never thought I'd see the day when that would happen," Amberpaw muttered.

Dewpaw ignored the jab and sprinted into the thinning snow, letting out a whoop as he shot through it.

Blazepaw and Amberpaw stood there. "Did you slip him some catmint?" Amberpaw asked.

"No."

Up ahead, Dewpaw ran as fast as he could, his teeth gritted. From time to time he would glance over his shoulder and see Blazepaw and Amberpaw following, sprinting after him through the mix of grass and melting snow.

In truth, he wasn't trying to be hyper, or even in a good mood. As he ran, the only thing he was thinking was, _I'm going to make it, Feather. I'm going to make it home today. For you. _

**Yeah, not my best chapter, but I HAD to update! I'll probably update both the Swift Storm and Snowfall this weekend, so keep an eye out for me! And I don't know if you can feel StarClan cats, but whatever . . . later! Swiftpaw OUT**


	27. Honor That

**Hello I'm back! Yeah I'm baaaack baaack! BACK IN BLACK! Don't ask where that came from because I do not know . . . **

**This will be a short little chapter and I apologize for that. But I wanted to update because I felt like I hadn't updated in a while. **

**Also, there is a poll up on my profile- how old do you think I am? Vote, because I'm curious! ;)**

**Disclaimer; I DoN't OwN wArRiOrS. I don't know why but I like typing like that! It'S cOoL!**

Home was literally over the hill. It was kind of funny, Blazepaw thought as he, Amberpaw and Dewpaw sprinted down the slope, Dewpaw in the lead by many fox-lengths. The gray apprentice had been running full speed for the longest time, yet he barely seemed short of breath. He hadn't stopped to eat all day- they'd just been journeying back home from sunrise to sundown.

"Dewpaw!" Amberpaw panted as she loped along beside her WindClan friend. "Does he have, like, unlimited air or something?"

"I dunno." Even Blazepaw was short of breath. "Let's take a break."

"Dewpaw!" he yowled. "Could you slow down?"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"We need to get home!"

"And we will! We've been traveling all day; we need a break!'

"Fine," was the reluctant reply.

As Blazepaw and Amberpaw sucked in grateful gulps of air, Dewpaw paced around them impatiently with twitching whiskers. "Can we go now?" he asked. "Are you done?"

"Stop acting like an annoying kit," Amberpaw mumbled.

Dewpaw shot her a glare.

"Dewpaw, we don't need to be this extreme," Blazepaw mewed, swallowing hard and stretching his tired limbs.

Dewpaw whirled on him. "Our Clans are on the brink of a war!" he snapped. "Maybe we need to be extreme!"

Blazepaw winced; he hadn't seen his brother's temper flare like that for a while. He took in his brother's bristling fur, blazing eyes- he was mad.

But instead of continuing to blow up at his friends, Dewpaw took in a deep breath and sighed. He looked up at Blazepaw with deep pools of blue. "Feather died protecting us, just so we could go home," he whispered. "I want you to honor that. Let's go."

Amberpaw and Blazepaw exchanged a look. Since when had Dewpaw been the heartfelt, serious one?

"Come on." Dewpaw shouldered past Blazepaw and took off through the rest of the field. He shot through a bush and was gone.

"War," Blazepaw mumbled thoughtfully.

The only trace of an actual battle he'd ever seen was when ThunderClan had mistakenly attacked over prey. He knew that battle was fierce- many WindClan warriors had been injured, and that battle was just a screw-up. If ThunderClan really wanted to attack . . .

"Blazepaw?" Amberpaw pulled him back to reality by licking his ear. "We need to go."

"Y-yeah," Blazepaw replied, staring at the bushes where Dewpaw had vanished into. "Hurry."

They took off full speed towards the forest. Towards home.

**Yes, I know, it wasn't good, but I needed to update so wouldn't keep you waiting! Next update coming this weekend; and this chappie was a filler for the next good one, so yay! Bye! **


	28. Falling Clouds

**Hey, I'm back! If you're a fan of my Swift Storm story, I'm gonna be updating it next, so be on the lookout! I'm in an updating mood! Once again, we are in a different POV. Vote on my poll! Hey, what's the Highrock called in WindClan? I think it's the Tallrock but I'm not sure . . .**

**Disclaimer: You know what? I have no new disclaimer. So for now I'll just say I don't own Warriors. A more interesting one will be back next update! **

Chapter 28: Falling Clouds

A yowl pierced the early morning air. Newly-named Flamewhisker pricked his ears and shot up. "Did you hear that?" he whispered.

"What?" Thornfeather sat up.

"Shut up," Grassleaf mumbled. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"THUNDERCLAN!" The yowl came again. "WINDCLAN, DEFEND!"

No. Not again.

The rush of fighting adrenaline rushed into Flamewhisker's veins as he leaped from the warriors' bush. Pure fury entered his mind; he paid no attention to his actions as he barrelled into a large black tom, who in response bared his teeth and tackled him.

But the ginger warrior was ready. He took the momentum from the other tom's strike and rolled over on top of him. He read the shock on the black cat's face and acknowledged it by hissing in his ear, "Never. Attack. Us. Again!" And he threw him to the ground roughly. The ThunderClan warrior tumbled backwards, into the fray of pelts.

Flamewhisker let out a wild yowl- a maniacal, crazed yowl that scared himself. But he wasn't thinking. All he wanted was for ThunderClan to leave. The disappearances of those apprentices weren't WindClan's fault- what about Blazepaw? His old denmate had been missing for over three moons- the WindClan scent on ThunderClan territory had to have been him. WindClan didn't steal the ThunderClanners- it was vice versa.

Up on the Tallrock, Cloudstar and Swiftstar were neck-in-neck. "Enough is enough," Swiftstar hissed as he dodged a claw swipe from Cloudstar. "We did not steal your prey. We did not kidnap those apprentices. This whole battle is another mistake!" With that, he tackled Cloudstar, and the two leaders went flying off the Tallrock, Swiftstar on top of Cloudstar.

They landed on the ground with a sickening crunch. A bloodcurdling yowl pierced the air. The fighting all ceased at once and whirled towards Cloudstar and Swiftstar.

Cloudstar was laying on the ground on her back. Her neck was twisted oddly. Her eyes had already begun to glaze over. She wasn't entering the phase where StarClan healed her wounds and brought her back. She was truly dead.

Swiftstar climbed off her, scrambling backwards. His ear was torn, his eyes were wild with not triumph, but shock. "Her- her last life," he stuttered. "I didn't- I thought she- I killed her!" His voice was choked. His frightened gaze roamed over the crowd of silent cats. He cast Runningfire, his deputy, a fleeting look and gave him a slight nod. Then he turned and fled. His tangled gray pelt disappearing through the bushes was the last thing WindClan would ever see of Swiftstar.

Battle forgotten, the ThunderClanners all threw back their heads and yowled. Their leader was dead, the other gone.

Runningfire and Flamestream, the two deputies, dipped their heads to each other. Then Flamewhisker called hoarsely, "ThunderClan, back to camp."

But as the enemy warriors began to leave WindClan camp, Flamewhisker heard a yowl.

"What's going on!?!?"

All heads swiveled to three shapes sprinting down one of WindClan's many hills. They were far away, so Flamewhisker couldn't exactly make out their identities, but still . . . one looked really familiar . . .

"Blazepaw?"

**Man, that was really short . . . sorry, I thought it'd be longer, but this is all I could get out of it . . . darn. But I bet you didn't expect that, huh? : ) I'll try to update soon, but let me tell you, I am playing basketball now, and we had practice EVERY DAY last week. So until practice slows down a little, I guess updates will be slightly slow. Our first game is tomorrow! Wish us luck! ; ) Swiftpaw out!**


	29. Return

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sory it's taken so long . . . I wanted to put up all the chapters I had written in advance for the Swift Storm, so for a while that was my only focus. I like, completely forgot about this one. Sorry. :P Now for an update!**

**Disclaimer: Blazepaw: OH GREAT STARCLAN WHAT'S GOING ON! **

**Dewpaw: Shut up. It's probably nothing . . . OH MY STARCLAN IS THAT CLOUDSTAR? **

**Me: Will you two stop hyperventilating for a second to say the disclaimer? **

**Blazepaw and Dewpaw: ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS, NOT THE AUTHOR WRITING THIS! **

**Me: Thanks. **

Blazepaw couldn't contemplate what he'd just seen.

His leader- Swiftstar- vanish into the bushes.

The ThunderClan leader fall unmoving to the ground.

The deputies nod at each other and begin to leave.

Nothing was right.

He let out a yowl. "What's going on!?"

He began to run furiously down the last hill, the final stretch until home. Tears burned in his eyes.

"Blazepaw!" Dewpaw and Amberpaw were right behind him, scampering madly. Their eyes were as wide as they could go.

"Blazepaw?" A shocked voice rose up from the sea of different-colored pelts.

"It's me!" he yowled down to them. "I'm home!"

As he, Amberpaw, and Dewpaw stopped before the crowd, exultant cheers erupted and pierced the air like claws.

"They've returned!"

"They're alive!"

But despite all the happiness that had begun to explode around them, Blazepaw was dark. Empty.

What had happened while they were gone?

* * *

"Blazepaw, Dewpaw, Amberpaw, come with us."

Dimly Blazepaw watched as Flamestream from ThunderClan and Runningfire, the WindClan deputy, appeared in front of him and mewed something his brain wouldn;t understand. He saw Dewpaw pad after them. Amberpaw materialized in front of him, meowed something, and followed them.

Oh. They wanted him to come with them.

He padded forward as in if a dream. The cats around him were chattering endlessly, their voices mingling all together and he couldn;t understand anything.

His paw stubbed a rock and he felt a string of curses fly through his mind. He looked down to see he was on the Tallrock, with the deputies and his friends all sitting in a circle.

"Now, explain what happened, from the beginning," Runningfire meowed, his blue eyes meeting all of theirs.

Blazepaw heard himself explaining about his dreams, how he ventured into ThunderClan territory and found his brother in the rain, and how Amberpaw had come with them.

He told about the journey, how hard it was, and about Feather.

Dewpaw swallowed there.

Blazepaw just went on with clouded eyes. The Moonstone . . .the message . . . the fox killing Feather . . . everything. It seemed so long ago.

And now, they were finally home and welcomed back into the world.

But he wasn't happy at all.

Something was incomplete.

"Well," Flamestream muttered, "a new prophecy?"

"Yeah." Dewpaw nodded sullenly.

"WindClan?"

"Yes." Blazepaw blinked dazedly. Amberpaw shot him a quick glance.

"Then I guess it doesn't concern us," Flamestream meowed stiffly. He dipped his head rather forcefully towards Runningfire. "Er . . . good luck with everything, friend."

"You, too." Runningfire nodded and stood.

Blazepaw waved his tail in farewell as Amberpaw and Dewpaw trickled out of WindClan camp with the rest of the ThunderClanners.

"Hey, Blazepaw!"

He turned slowly.

It was Skykit. He jolted at the sight of her and her sisters, Aspenkit and Hawkkit, as they all stood in front of him.

"Hello, Skykit."

She straightened indignantly. "Where'd you go? We missed you!"

"Yeah," Aspenkit put in. "Why'd you leave?"

"Well, it's a long story," Blazepaw sighed.

"Us kits have lots of free time," Hawkkit urged.

Blazepaw couldn't help but admire their innocence and curiosity. "Then, come on and I'll tell you," he mewed softly, padding slowly towards the apprentices' hollow.

The three she-kits tumbled over themselves trying to get there first, arguing about who Blazepaw liked best. Blazepaw chuckled. But he couldn't keep his mind off the vision about Skykit and Aspenkit . . . how their loves wouldn't work out.

How the prophecies screwed up lives . . . it was a funny thing.

**Sooo? Yeah, it wasn't that good, but I'm gonna update again today, so woohoo! Later! **


	30. Name

**Hey, it's another chapter! But this is special . . . it's CHAPTER 30! My first story with over 30 chappies! W00T! **

**Disclaimer: Warriors is not owned my me. It's owned by the doorknob in Michael Jackson's bathtub. Random enough for you? lol just kidding Erin Hunter owns the whole idea of Warriors, as you all know.**

Time passed. Life returned to normal.

Or seemingly normal.

Dewpaw went back to training. Amberpaw- or rather, Amber_wing- _enjoyed life as a warrior, now reunited with her brothers, Larksong and Dustshine. Flamestream became Flamestar, and appointed Redoak as the new deputy.

Every cat pretended nothing had happened, but Dewpaw knew they thought of him as the odd one out, as they always did. Darkpaw had received his warrior name while Dewpaw'd been gone, and he was now teasing him again, as usual.

Everything seemingly returned to normal.

Until one day when Shadeclaw padded up to his apprentice and told him he'd be getting his warrior name at sundown.

Dewpaw should've felt excited. He should've been prancing around camp like an excited kit.

But he was sad. He nodded with false exuberance towards Shadeclaw, who bumped his shoulder proudly before padding off towards the freshkill pile.

Why was he sad?

Every night since he'd returned home to ThunderClan with Amberwing, dreams of Feather had haunted his sleep. Every night was a painful memory; a conversation about the Clans, the Moonstone dream, and occasionally an insight into Feather's thoughts- seeing himself from her eyes, hearing her thoughts about him.

Her love for him had been gradual; it had grown slowly. Though they'd only known each other a little over a moon, she'd been passionate on the inside but managed to conceal her feelings in front of Blazepaw and Amberwing.

And when they thought no cat was watching, they'd brushed pelts, or twined tails. Dewpaw's heart would break every night when he saw everything replay in his head, and then it would sew up during the day over training, only to be broken again when he slept. It was a very depressing routine.

He hated it.

At sundown, when Flamestar called the meeting to the Highrock, he trudged there and climbed to the top.

He barely heard Flamestar recite the ancient words of the warrior ceremony. He could feel all the cats' intense eyes on him. It made his pelt prickle.

"Dewpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Dewpaw's voice rang out through the clearing. The whole Clan, collected at the base of the Highrock, heard a strong, confident voice, but to Dewpaw himself he sounded quiet and weak.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name."

Dewpaw swallowed.

"Dewpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dewfeather."

He went rigid.

"StarClan honors your skill and courage," Flamestar continued, "and we honor you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

No. How did he . . . no way.

Dewfeather felt Flamestar's muzzle touch his head. He shakily turned around and nodded at his Clan.

They all cheered. They knew nothing of what this meant to him.

Dewfeather. Dew_feather_.

Only one other cat in this Clan had known about his love.

Dewfeather looked down at Amberwing. Her eyes were glistening, and she dipped her head at him with new respect.

She had told Flamestar the story of Feather, and how much Dewpaw had loved her. And then Flamestar had chosen the appropriate warrior name.

Gratefully Dewpaw padded down the stones of the Highrock and scampered through the crowd to Amberwing. He pressed his muzzle into her shoulder.

"Thank you," he muttered, his voice choked with tears.

**Yeah, I know . .. but I really just felt like updating! I think the next chapter might be the last. It'll be up sometime this week or next week, I promise! **


	31. Epilogue

**HEY GUYS! I'm updating again! And yeah, I think this will be the last chapter . . . let's see what I can get out of it . . . remember to LEAVE A REVIEW, PLEASE! Different POV, just for fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. However, I do own this story, and the plot, and the characters, and all the Warriors books except for the new one which will be mine soon (Christmas people!). YAY!**

"Congratulations, Icestream, you have two healthy kits," Whiteleaf mewed warmly, nodding at the queen.

Icestream looked down at her two kits, affection washing over her. She gave each of them a lick on the head- there were three. Two toms and a she-kit.

Suddenly a mess of brown fur and wild eyes burst into the den. "Icestream!"

The white she-cat looked up, her blue eyes meeting the tom's. "Bramblepelt."

The excited tom straightened himself out and met his mate's eyes. "They're . . . they're beautiful," he mewed softly, coming over to lay beside her on one of the other nests.

"Yes," Stripedfeather mewed quietly from across the den.

"Where are your kits?" Bramblepelt asked, turning shining green eyes to the speckled queen.

She shifted slightly in her nest. "Oh, I got Blazestorm to show them around camp _again_." She shook her head and sighed. "They're becoming apprentices next moon."

"That's great." Bramblepelt widened his eyes at her.

Stripedfeather seemed to get the unspoken message. She nodded. "I'm going to get some fresh-kill," she mewed, standing. "Congratulations, you two."

Once she had left, Bramblepelt brushed his tail over Icestream's ears. "Have you named them?"

"I named our daughter," Icestream replied softly, nuzzling the brown she-kit. Her voice cracked.

"What's her name?"

"Morningkit." Icestream swallowed.

"Morningkit," Bramblepelt meowed. "Beautiful . . . just like her mother."

Something clouded Icestream's eyes. Bramblepelt couldn't tell if it was love, or happiness, or something . . . something else. The look troubled him.

"So, um . . . what about the two toms?" he asked, feeling awkward, which wasn't right, considering this was his mate.

"I wanted to name this one Rainkit," Icestream answered, touching the blue-gray kit's forehead with her tail. "For my brother."

"Yes," Bramblepelt agreed. "And the last kit . . . wow, he's small, huh?"

"Yes, he was the firstborn." Icestream's voice was barely audible.

"Um . . . how about Sparrowkit?" Bramblepelt offered. "That's . . . that's a good name, right?"

"Yes, perfect," Icestream whispered. She nuzzled her mate's ear. "Bramblepelt . . . I love you."

Bramblepelt looked at her. "I love you kits are beautiful."

And as he left the den, Icestream felt guilt descend like an impending doom on her chest. She dreaded the day when she would have to tell him the truth.

**Hey guyz, that's it-- the end of Snowfall! : ) I'm kind of sad now . . . and that was way short, but whatever . . . it's the epilogue! I don't know when I'll get Lightfall up . . . I haven't thought about the beginning of it much, so . . . yeah. See ya! **

**Swiftpaw**


End file.
